Yu-gi-Oh! Dimensional Key
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: Los nombres Yugi, Yudai, Yusei, Yuma y Yuya han sido olvidados del Duelo de Monstruos, pero, ¿con que razon? Yuuki es una chica que les heredo no solo un gran amor al juego mismo, si no tambien, el valor de ellos cinco, la pregunta es ¿Por que puede escuchar las voces de sus cinco antecesores?. Por que ella debe ayudarles a reparar la dimension. Con la llave que ellos le brindaron.
1. La Voluntad Heredada

**Danye: Hola lectores, cuando lean mi fic de Yu-gi-oh!, haganlo en el espacio mas comodo para ustedes y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Yuuki: Y por favor no olviden que las notas serán escritas al final y hacemos un Disclaimer los personajes y cartas de Yu-gi-oh! (incluyendo GX, 5DS, ZEXAL, Arc V) , no nos pertenecen.**

**(OuO)(^u^)**

Los recuerdos son fundamentos de una vida, nos ayudan a saber que somos, a corregir errores, dan testamento de nuestra vida y obra.

Nos enfocaremos en un recuerdo de nuestra protagonista, es un torneo de Duelos, un muchacho de alrededor de unos 16 años peleaba contra una niña de 5, con cabello corto y color negro, ojos verdes, y un vestido azul con detallitos verdes, curiosamente la pequeña no tenía miedo ni iba perdiendo, al contrario se le veía muy relajada e iban 1600 a 500, las cosas estaban a favor de la pequeña.

Mientras tanto una muchacha de 14, con corto cabello naranja, ojos rojos, piel blanca y con un vestido de colegiala y una mujer de casi 26, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, en las gradas de un estadio donde la tensión era tanta que se mascaba el silencio de la multitud, la pequeña respiro hondo, su oponente era el favorito a ganar, debía calmarse, y saco una carta con la cual sonrio y después la convocó.

-Gracias al Efecto de mi Hakurei no Miko Reimu Hakurei*, la puedo invocar desde mi mano en modo de ataque-dijo, colocando la carta de una joven de cabello negro, hasta la espalda, blusa, moño en la cabeza y falda roja, mangas sostenidas en el antebrazo en blanco, corbata amarilla-y atacar directamente, con 2000 puntos de ataque, término este duelo-explicó apuntando el tablero electrónico donde aparecía los puntos del oponente bajar a cero, de inmediato toda la gente festejo el logro, y la mujer y la chica antes mencionadas se bajaron de inmediato la mayor cargo a la ganadora con emoción y beso muchas veces su megilla, la menor se sonrrojo por eso pero estaba feliz de haber ganado, la de catorce también la cargo y abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Tenemos el honor de presentar a la campeona de duelos de este año, y la mas joven hasta ahora, la pequeña Hikaru Yuuki-dijo el presentador, con mucha emoción-quisiera que además del premio recibieras algo de nuestra parte-dijo volteandola con sus compañeros quienes le traían un regalo y se lo dieron a la pequeña-Antes de irnos ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?-la pequeña asintio y le cedió el micro.

-Agradezco a mi mamá que me trajo y me enseñó todo lo que se del duelo de monstruos, incluso armó mi Deck, a Akari quién aunque sea mi media hermana yo la quiero como mi hermana de verdad y a mi baraja que me ayudó mediante su corazón en este duelo Gracias-dijo ya sólo para que los jueces la abrazaran, tomarse la foto de campeona, junto a los mismos y retirarse de el lugar.

**Todos tenemos dentro una mision, algo que debemos cumplir, muchas veces heredamos esa voluntad tenemos que descubrir a quien pertenecia antes para poder cumplirla.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimenssional Key. Esta por comenzar.**

**-OPENING-**

**Killy Killy JOKER- Kanon Wakeshima**

**..:Soñaba, estaba segura, creía estarlo:..**

**El espacio era completamente oscuro, nada brillaba, mi cuerpo se elevaba en el aire como por propia voluntad se tratara.**

**..:Hikaru:..**

**Al oír mi apellido de inmediato abrí los ojos un pequeño punto de luz se elevaba a cierta distancia sobre mi.**

**..:Debes confiar, tu estas aquí por algo, confía en esa razón y alcanzaras lo que deseas:..**

**Intente alcanzar ese punto, cerre mi puño y su luz se difumino. Lo tenia en mi mano. Cuando la abrí, había algo que me intrigo, una llave de plata, con una decoración en oro con forma de corazón, tenía dentro un hermoso cristal azul.**

**..: Camina libre por esa senda, por que necesitamos tu ayuda:..**

**..::..**

Un molesto timbre de celular despierta a nuestra protagonista quien dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Encontró un mensaje de su hermana mayor. Que decía: "Yuuki, ¿Dónde estas?, ya es tarde apúrate".

-¿Tarde?-la chica tardo un poco en procesar la idea hasta que vio su reloj, de pronto, se levanto de un empujón-¡Si es tarde!-Los años han pasado desde ese día, siete para ser mas exactos, vemos a una chica de largo cabello negro, ponerse una boina con una raya negra, gruesa, en medio y estampado a cuadros blanco, negro, ocultado su cabello, poniéndose una blusa blanca, larga abierta desde la cintura, un chaleco negro y unos anteojos morados, jeans y botas negros, preparo unas bolsas con unas pocas cosas, antes de salir volteo a su buro, donde estaba la llave de su sueño, con una cadena, encima de unas pocas cartas, no se preocupo en verlas las tomo y guardo, salió de su cuarto mirando al rededor, asegurándose, de que nadie la viera salir, al ser así salió a toda prisa de la casa, tomo un metro rumbo a Centro de la Ciudad. Desde hacia varios años, como ya se acostumbraba, el también llamado, Juego de Sombras, había dado giros para bien, con la creación del Device Deck que era una especie de Telefono con pantalla tactil, personalizado donde se llevaba el Deck en Electrónico y Físico, con el ahora se podían empezar los duelos, se conectaba al Disco de Duelo o el tablero. El Device Deck tiene michas funciones una de ellas es una programación de voz autómata.

-Al fin llegas, ¿Mínimo sabes que tarde es?-pregunto su hermana tratando de llamarle la atención la chica sólo se centro en entrar.

-Lo siento, recuerda que debo evitar a papá-dijo quitándose los lentes y su gorra dejando caer su larga cabellera.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a correr?-pregunto la mayor al ver que su hermanita se acercaba a algo, grande que era cubierto por una sabana, seguramente para proteger del polvo, al retirará dejó ver una D-Wheel, simple, en colores rosa y plata, detalles en rojo y azul, la chica se volteó hacia su hermana y le sonrio con autosuficiencia, dándole silenciosamente un irónico "¿Cuando yo me he retractado de un duelo?"-Bien, le mande instalar la modificación que querías, Vamos todavía hay que llegar-dijo indicándole que subiera a la Runner.

-Yo condusco-dijo subiendose, al frente.

-¡¿Que pero...?!, ¡Voy a parecer pequeña!-se quejo la mayor aún sin subirse.

-¿Sabes manejarla?-le pregunto la chica, mientras se ponia otra vez la boina y los lentes, sabiendo de memoria la respuesta, la mayor enojada se subió atrás de la muchacha en la moto.

-Ve rápido vamos tarde-se quejo sin verla y sosteniendose de la cintura de su hermana, quien arranco camino a donde estaba acordado. Mientras tanto en el estadio de corredores se celebraba un gran torneo, y todos los participantes ya estaban emocionados.

-¡Bienvenidos Duelistas!, ya estamos todos listos ¿verdad?-pregunto la que ustedes y la mayoria conocemos a la presentadora como Yuzu Hiragi-una nueva gran carrera se celebra hoy en esta estadio con el afan de encontrar a un nuevo campeon, ¡¿Quien ya esta listo?!, para desafiar a nuestar campeona, Damas y caballeros ella ya esta lista para mantener el titulo otro semestre, La Reina Hinamori-dijo a la par que en una D-Wheel negra con algunos cuadros rojos aparecia y de pronto frenaba para dejar ver a su conductora una chica de cabello corto rosa con ropa de motociclista en negro, pero su jeans era rojo.-Bien ahora preparados todos, entra nuestra retadora, Ella es la campeona de duelos de campo, y es su primera vez corriendo una D-Wheel, ¡Recibamos con mucho animo a...

-Corre ya vas a entrar, estaré en las gradas-dijo su hermana bajándose de el transporte-Yuuki ten cuidado, papá podría estar aquí-la chica desafortunadamente no escucho la ultima frase ya que arranco a mayor velocidad.

-... la pequeña Hikaru!-dijo a la vez que la chica hacia bien la entrada, derrapo, freno, se bajo y saludo al publico.

-Bien con las dos participantes listas hay que correr-dijo a la par que ambas se subían cada una a su D-Whell y arrancando.

Mientras tanto en la entrada un hombre de edad mayor entraba a el estadio, no necesito un boleto al enseñar una identificación, llego a las gradas y se sentó tranquilamente, con mirada severa observaba la batalla. En tanto, las chicas continuaban el duelo con maestría pero las cosas estaban en favor de la campeona quién tenía 1500 puntos contra 500 de, la chica sólo tenía una carta de su parte y en su mano no había mucho que pudiera ayudar

-Ahora Amuleto de Ángel, alza las alas y ataca con Lluvia de Plumas-Ordenó y su carta de un ángel lanzó una oleada de viento contra la chica, el ataque no afecto gracias a su carta en modo defensa, pero el viento gracias a la falta de casco, al oleada le voló gorro y lentes, el hombre que había entrado al reconocer el rostro de la chica se paro del asiento abruptamente y camino con enojo a un decidido rumbo.-término mi turno, sigues principiante-

-Eres buena, vamos a seguir, ¡robo!-dijo y sonrío ante la carta que había salido

-¡Alto al Duelo!-grito de pronto la conductora y ambas frenaron al ver que levantaban una barda de emergencia a la vez que los monstruos desaparecían. -Hay un problema, alguien de mayor autoridad ha solicitado un duelo urgente contra nuestra retadora... Ambas miraron dudosas que en el centro del campo subían un campo electrónico, y en el espacio del contrincante, estaba el hombre que había entrado y la chica se asusto al conocer el rostro-Damas y Caballeros es un gusto presentarles al comandante de la Policía de Duelos Hikaru Takuto, el padre de Hikaru Yuuki-la chica se quedó paralizada-Sube, Yuuki, el duelo es oficial-la chica subió al puesto y vio la mirada severa de su padre.

-Papá esto yo... -trato de explicarse pero el hombre le indicó con su mano que cerrará la boca.

-Creí haberte dicho que tenías prohibido jugar duelo de Monstruos-recalcó al ver la desobediencia de su hija

-Sí yo se-dijo con resignación bajando la cabeza,

-¿Desde cuando volviste a jugar?-pregunto con interés, pues nunca vio en ella signos de continuar con su vida de Duelista

-Nunca deje de hacerlo, mi vida y confianza estaba en esa baraja, mamá la armó para mi, para mi jugar con ella es como llevarla cerca-se expreso abiertamente, debía hacerlo, tal vez así su padre la dejaría seguir jugando.

-Me importan poco tus infantiles sentimientos hacia está basura-dijo severamente el mayor y ella se asusto ante la frialdad que su propio padre expresaba-regresaremos a casa y quemare sa baraja, vámonos-orde

-No-

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto el mayor en tono ofendido.

-Dije que no...-Repitió ahora sin ningún miedo alzando el rostro-Mi mamá jamás haría esto, ella pelearía y yo lo haré también papá, sí quieres llevarme a casa tendrás que vencerme en un Duelo-

-Soy un comandante y he ganado con méritos mi lugar, bien te daré la vana esperanza, tal ves para ilusionarte mas te contaré algo, aceptaron tú matriculación en la academia de duelo- La chica se impresionó pues ella no sabía que estaba inscrita en la Academia-Sorprendida ¿verdad? No me extraña yo tengo la papelería que te enviaron y seguro pensabas contestar a mis espaldas, sí vences te dejare ir-la chica apretó el puño y suspiro.

-Bien. Con los competidores listos-comento Yuzu dando la señal para que el marcador de Life Point se mostrara 6000 a 6000-¡Comencemos el...

-Duelo!-dijeron padre e hija al mismo tiempo, como ya es costumbre iniciando.

-Voy primero-declaro el mayor sacando de su mano una carta y colocándola en el tablero-Invoco a Assault Gun Dog-la carta mostro a un monstruo de 1200-Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-Bien, ¡Robo!-Yuuki ejecuto su acción y no mostro una expresión añadio la carta a su mano-Invoco a Library Assistant, Koakuma-dijo invocando una carta que genero en holograma de una chica abrazada a un libro que llevaba un vestido negro con mangas blancas, tiene un par de alas de murciélago en los lados de la cabeza, así como en su espalda, una corbata roja y el cabello largo de color rojo-Modo ataque-

-Hija, creí que tu madre te había enseñado mejor-dijo en burla al notar que la carta de la chica tenia menos puntaje que la suya 1200 a 1000.

-Aun no lo has visto todo-de pronto el marcador de puntos de DEF de carta disminuyo y se le agrego a su ATK.

-¡¿Incremento?!-el hombre se asombro ante el repentino cambio.

-Así es papá, el efecto de Library Assistan, Koakuma me da la permisión de pasar los puntos de DEF al ATK, si no tengo cierta carta en mi mano o el Campo-explico obviando el hecho de que no le diría que carta necesita para que no se activara el efecto, el hombre chasqueo la lengua-Adelante Koakuma **Crushing Strike**-de inmediato en libro que sostenía lo alzo en alto, este se hizo de un tamaño descomunal, y aplasto con el a Assault Gun Dog, como si fuese un insecto.

-Bien en ese caso yo también activare un efecto-al instante otra carta igual a la destruida apareció-Al ser destruido un Assault Gun Dog, puedo invocar otro desde mi Deck-la chica chasqueo la lengua esta vez.

-Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-declaro colocando la carta, después de esto la carta de Koakuma regreso sus puntos a la normalidad, cambio a modo de defensa sola-A si lo olvidaba, al terminar el turno los puntos de Koakuma regresan a la normalidad y mi carta cambia a modo defensa-

-Mi turno-el hombre al declara como era costumbre robo una carta-Libero a Assault Gun Dog, para poder invocar de forma avanzada al monstruo de Nvl 5 Wapper Dragon-el hombre apunto al monstruo de la chica-Wapper Dragon, ¡Ataca con Wapper Shoot!-el dragón se acerco peligrosamente al monstruo de la chica, a pesar del modo el monstruo oponente tenia 2100.

-Activo carta trampa, Mystery of the Scarlet Mist, esta carta me permite evitar un ataque, si en mi campo esta una integrante de la Mansión Scarlet, pero debo cambiarla de posicion-al pasarla al modo de ataque apareció una niebla roja frente a la pequeña demonio.

-Es un buen movimiento Yuuki-de nuevo extendió la mano esta vez extendiendo la palma-Activo carta trampa Wiretap-la carta se mostro ante la indicación-Esta carta niega la activación de una carta trampa del oponente y regresa la carta al deck de su oponente-la chica resoplo su pelo por el fastidio, a la par que la niebla se disipo y dejo que el ataque se llevara a cabo. le bajaron 1100 puntos a la chica, iban 5000 - 4900-¡Ese deck, no vale nada!, ¡tu madre murió por que perdió en un duelo usándolo! ¡¿Por que aferrarte a el?!, ¡Es solo retazos de basura!-la chica volteo la mirada fastidiada por el comentario.

-Mi turno, Invoco a Entry Watcher, Hong Meiling-la carta invocada tenia a una mujer de ojos color azul aqua y pelo largo color escarlata, vestia boina y vestido verdes recuerdan a la ropa tradicional China, su boina tiene una estrella dorada en el frente con el kanji 龍 _long_ (dragón)-Modo ataque, pasare dos cartas boca abajo, fin de mi turno-dijo una vez que termino.

-Es enserio, tan pronto te rendiste-el hombre se birlo, esa pelea ya no parecía padre e hija parecía criminal vs policía-Mandare a mi cementerio a 3 monstruos de Nvl 4 para invocar de forma avanzada a Montage Dragón, sus puntos de ataque serán igual al nivel combinado de las cartas enviadas al cementerio para invocarlo por 300-denomino el mayor

-3600-fue lo único que dijo la chica ojiverde casi sin poder creérselo.

-¡Wapper Dragón, a por Hong Meiling!- el ataque hizo que a la chica le restara puntos a la par destruyo a su monstruo.

-"Meiling"-pensó la chica con tristeza.

-Ahora ataca directamente Montage Dragón, **¡Power Collage!**-el monstruo le robo aun mas puntos a la chica dejándola con 500, la chica por la misma fuerza del viento, la arrastro hasta toparse con la pared de atrás que encerraba su pedestal, el golpe la hizo caer de rodillas.-Te restan 500 puntos-el hombre se rio ante la poca voluntad que ahora su hija estaba mostrando, se había derrumbado-¿Ahora que piensas hacer?, seria mejor que te rindieras-

-"Mamá, ¿Por que tenias que irte?, todo esta mal, ya ni siquiera yo tengo la fortaleza de darle cara a papá, ¿Qué hago mamá?"-a la chica se le acumularon demasiadas lagrimas a la cara, se cubrió el rostro con las manos por que no quería que nadie la viera así.

**..:Si las cartas han sido pisoteadas y han sentido el dolor, entonces transmíteles la alegría de ganar, forma parte de un duelista:..**

Una suave voz le había dicho esa frase, de una manera muy tranquila y relajante, pero esta había sido masculina, de pronto vio brillar algo en su bolsa y al sacarlo encontró, la llave, algo de la nada cambio, algo le hizo ver un rayo de esperanza, algo en su cabeza dio una zancada a un futuro que ella pensaba forjar. De su bolsa saco una pequeña liga con la que se amarro el pelo y con las puntas de la llave repentinamente, de la nada se corto el cabello.

-¡No me voy a rendir!-grito la pelinegra mientras tiraba la coleta que se corto-¡No voy a pensar en hacerlo otra vez!, ¡Buscare algo nuevo papá, estoy decidida a cambiar!, ¡Con la decisión de cortar mi cabello!, ¡He decidido, forjar mi camino y creer en mi y mis cartas!-todo el discurso lo había gritado con fuerza, con decisión, y después de el sonrió con autosuficiencia, al instante la chica robo otra carta. Sonrió.

-Invoco a las pequeñas Token Tuner, Alice's Dolls Shanghai-la chica invoco una carta que genero 4 monstruos completamente iguales 4 muñecas rubias y con ojos azules. Llevaban un largo vestido morado y un delantal blanco y hombreras blancas, con unos zapatos a juego de color morado

-Saco mi carta, Secret In The Scarlet Mansion, esta carta me permitirá sacar dos cartas de mi Deck a mi campo, solamente si pertenecen a la Mansión Scarlet, aparezcan The Devil Sword, Laevantine y Spear of Chaos, Gugnir-Habia invocado una espada hecha completamente de fuego y una lanza de truenos rojos-ahora sacrifico a dos Shanghai y otras dos Shanghái, para traer a Vampire Countess, Remilia Scarlet y Dirty Secret of the Mansion, Flandre Scarlet-la primera chica tenia apariencia de 14 de ojos rojos, pelo corto azul claro, un par de alas negras de murcielago en su espalda, usaba un gorro rosa inflado y un vestido rosa, con encajes rojos con ATK/DEF 2250/2250. La segunda aparentaba 8 era de ojos rojos, pelo semi largo, rubio, un par de alas alas que aparentemente estaban hechas de hierro, estructura de la cual pendían 8 cristales en forma de prismas, los colores de estos en orden desde la espalda hasta la punta de sus alas es: celeste, azul, purpura, rosa, naranja, amarillo, verde y celeste, usaba un gorro rosa inflado y un vestido y chaleco rojos, y una camisa rosa por debajo con ATK/DEF 2000/2000.

-Las Hermanas Scarlet-pronuncio asustado el hombre. Esas cartas eran las favoritas de la madre de la menor, si es que sabia como equiparlas y usarlas, el hombre tenia problemas, pero no demostraría miedo

-Asi es, las equipare con sus respectivas armas-al pronunciar esto la mayor Scarlet tomo la lanza y la menor la espada los respectivos puntos aumentaron 500.

-Pero, te has apresurado hija esas dos aun no pueden detener a Montage Dragon-la chica no quito la sonrisa a pesar de eso.

-Por eso invoco a la carta magica, Improved Spiritual Blacksmith,esta carta me permite duplicar los puntos que brindaban las respectivas armas de cada Scarlet sin embargo esto me hará perder las armas después de un Battle Phase-Esto era la impresión pura esa chica tenia las de perder y había dado vuelta a todo-Aparte por cada monstruo destruido en el campo del oponente, Remilia, añadirá la mitad de los puntos a su puntaje y la mitad a Flandre-ahora los puntajes de Flandre y Remilia estaban en 4200 y 4450. El hombre chasqueo la lengua, sabia como manejarlas-Ahora Flandre contra Wapper Dragón **Demonic Cut**-Esa pequeña indicación le hizo a la chica de la cara sonreír de manera tétrica y cortar en dos al dragón del oponente los puntos que le restaban al mayor ahora eran de 2600.

-Para ser que creíste que me harías mas daño así-de inmediato la carta reapareció y esta vez se equipo a Remilia, pero comenzó a disminuir sus puntos de ataque hasta 2650-Cuando Wapper Dragon es mandado al cementerio, se equipara a un monstruo oponente, pero le reducirá en puntos de ATK-en cambio la pelinegra ni se inmuto

-Bueno todavía tengo como utilizar a mi favor ese efecto-la chica se cruzo de brazos, en cambio el mayor se sorprendió-Pongo una Carta Magica, Spell Wing's esta carta me permite cancelar solamente un efecto y destruir de manera definitiva por este duelo al monstruo o carta que lo creo-de inmediato Remilia se soltó de ese agarre y Wapper Dragon desaparecio-Por ultimo abro mi carta Magica, Sisters Tag Team, esta carta me permite combinar los puntos de ATK actuales de Flandre y de Remilia y Atacar si me queda un turno de ataque y yo no he gastado el de Remilia asi que a por ellos **Spell Family, Scarlet Blood Spill**-ante la indicación ambas generaron en las palmas de sus manos un rayo con varios tintes negros y rojos que juntaron y lanzaron creando una potencia de 6650 puntos de ATK. Obviamente el hombre perdió al instante. Sin que la oji-verde se diera cuenta la llave, que ahora estaba guardada en su bolsa, empezó a brillar

**"Por un momento cerre mis ojos, no por miedo, ni para hacerme ver superior, quería disfrutar algo, mas, no se que me impulso a hacerlo"**

**"Gracias Remilia, Flandre y a todo mi Deck, por que por ustedes podre volver a jugar con mas libertad que antes"**

**-No hay de que Máster-**

**Al escuchar esa voz abri los ojos impresionada. Habia sonado tan pura y elegante como yo me imaginaba la voz de Remilia, frente a mi, estaba no solo ella, si no también su hermana Flandre ambas tomadas de la mano**

**-No te preocupes Yuuki-onne-san-**

**La voz de Flandre era de una niña inocente y amable. tal como yo las pensaba, que estaba pasando, ante mi desconcierto ambas se miraron y sonrieron.**

-Damas y Caballeros nuestra campeona del dia de Hoy Hikaru Yuuki-el tablero la mostro a ella con el típico WINNER en letras doradas,

Ambos pedestales fueron bajados hasta el campo, el cual ya estaba desactivado, la chica a pesar de haber empezado a caminar hacia su padre no estaba tan de regreso en la realidad, alguien la estaba guiando y le daba ordenes de las siguientes pocas acciones que haría antes de volver por completo a ser ella.

-Padre-llamo en silencio con un aspecto serio, que casi, podía distinguirse sombrío-Cualquier carta, mientras exista, tiene el potencial para ser útil. Alguien que rechaza las cartas llamándolas basura no tiene derecho a llamarse duelista-dio media vuelta se alejo unos pasos y reacciono, sin que ella aun lo notara la llave dejo de brillar, ¿que había pasado?, ¿Qué le había obligado a actuar y hablar de esa forma?.

-¡Hermanita!- un efusivo abrazo efusivo de la mayor la saco de sus pensamientos-¡Lo lograste venciste a papá!, ¡Iras a la academia de duelos!-la mayor se preocupo ante la mirada confundida de su media hermana-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Acaso esto no te alegra?-la chica decidió salir de su confusión por ahora.

-Claro que estoy feliz, ire a la Academia de Duelos ha sido mi sueño desde siempre-sonrio de manera tranquilizante-Solo estoy confundida...-susurro eso esperando que su hermana no la escuchara

-¿Por que, Por ellas?-dijo mirando atrás de la chica y ahí vio al par de cartas favoritas de su madre flotando en una forma "Espiritual" frente a ellas-Si yo también veo Espíritus de Duelo-la chica se volvió a confundir más-Tranquila, es normal-dijo mientres en su hombro aparecia el espíritu de un Cloudian - Bola de Humo en su hombro.

-Hija-al voltear la chica vio a su padre acercarse-Lamento todo lo que te hize pasar, se que no he sido el padre que tu quisieras, pero por favor no vayas a la Academia-la chica bajo la mirada y vio el sobre de papel con el escudo de la Academia, ella lo tomo sin mas.

-Lo siento papá pero desde la muerte de mamá, ya no eres alguien al que le pueda cumplir una petición-después de esta frase la mayor tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la encamino a la salida del lugar.

-No te preocupes-le dijo una vez que se habían subido a un taxi-Le pedi a un amigo que se llevara la D-Wheel al taller, te llevare yo misma a el aeropuerto-la pelinegra solo asintió-Yuuki he estado planeando esto, lo he pensado y reflexionado, ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo al departamento?-le ofreció la mayor pues ella tenai trabajo estable y un buen lugar que podían compartir.

-Si, quiero irme a vivir contigo-le termino por decir ambas se abrazaron.

-Entonces...-las chicas se despegaron al notar a las hermanas Scarlet flotando aun lado de ellas, había hablado la hermana mayor, Remilia.

-¡Nos vamos a la Academia de duelo!-grito súper efusiva Flandre para animar el momento, esa niña estaba mas que contenta, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, posiblemente estaría volando de aquí para allá, si no hubiera tan poco espacio en el auto. Yuuki, sintió de pronto curiosidad y busco en su bolsa la llave que había encontrado y se la colgó al cuello con una cadena que ella traía.

-¿Y eso...?-la menor volteo ante la pregunta de la pelinaranja, también vio dudosa.

-La encontré esta mañana-la tomo en su mano y observo el cristal-Pero la vi en un sueño... -eso lo susurro, con una sonrisa. Habia algo en esa llave, algo que plenamente la hizo confiar en si misma, algo que la hizo ver desde una perspectiva distinta.

-Hermana-la chica alzo la vista al ver oir que la llamaban su hermana estaba viendo unas cartas-¿De donde has sacado estas?-le mostro las cartas de esta mañana se había encontrado, esas cartas no solo eran raras, pues en su vida había visto cartas asi, ni siquiera en internet, debían ser únicas. Eran unas pocas todas de tipo Xyz cartas entre ellas Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. Winged Kuriboh Girl, The Magician Girl of Stardust Dragon, Magi Magi Magician Girl, Odd - Eyes Pendulum Knight y una que había llamado su atención, The Goddess of Hope Madoka.

-Yo las encontré esta mañana-las tomo en sus manos decidio meterlas en su Deck extra en el Deck Device. Definitivamente hoy algo había cambiado tal vez para mejor, y ahora le tocaba descubrir que significaba y por que dio ese cambio su vida.

**Ending:**

**I wanna be - Stance Punks**

**bueno es como yo me lo imagine**

**OK. Toda carta que en este capi o capis posteriores que yo no describa es por que existen y pueden consultar el nombre**

**Toda carta que yo describa es de mi autoria, aunque la mayoría de los personajes en ellas existen.**

**Es un SEMI AU, Por que no se si lo notaron pero voy a cambiar algunos aspectos de tiempo y forma.**


	2. Espiritu de Duelista

**Danye: Hola lectores, cuando lean mi fic de Yu-gi-oh!, haganlo en el espacio mas comodo para ustedes y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Yuuki: Y por favor no olviden que las notas serán escritas al final, en el medio de la historia están marcadas con un * y hacemos un Disclaimer los personajes y cartas de Yu-gi-oh! (incluyendo GX, 5DS, ZEXAL, Arc V) , no nos pertenecen.**

**(OuO)(^u^)**

Es un espacio por completo negro, se encuentran varias figuras rodeando una especie de esfera, donde ven a nuestra protagonista cuando recién esta en el aeropuerto, se le veía emocionada y sonriente cargando sus maletas, todos observaban con detenimiento.

-Entonces es ella, nunca pensé que fuéramos a terminar en manos de una niña-aclaro una voz un tanto grave sonaba mas como de adolescente.

-No seas tan exigente, Yami, tiene una voluntad que nadie tiene-menciono alguien de voz mas amable y tranquila

-Así es Yugi pero no sabe divertirse, vieron como lloro ante la creencia de que su padre la derrotaría-menciono como burlándose esa actitud de típico protagonista que no sabia pensar mucho.

-Concuerdo con Yudai-mencino una voz de mujer a un lado del mismo.

-No puedes juzgarla, Yubel, no es soportable para alguien de su edad haber pasado esos momentos-menciono el mas serio de todos se notaba considerablemente mayor que quienes lo acompañaban.

-Le tomaste cariño, desde la esa vez que le ayudaste ¿Ne, Yusei-Kun?-pregunto un castaño de lentes que sonreía al acariciar un gato, el mencionado solo aparto la vista

-Yusei tiene razón, quizás es pronto para juzgar su temple-menciono Astral de brazos cruzados.

-Es cierto, pero, ¡es injusto que tu la hayas apoyado primero!, yo quería ver su juego-Menciono inmaduramente el menor de todos.

-Yuma dice la verdad, no fue justo-comento otro de los menores de cabello bicolor.

-Yuya, no importa quien la ayude primero a todos nos va a necesitar en algun momento.-Todos se callaron ante la seriedad de Muto-Por ahora solo deberíamos observar-termino por apuntar ante el comportamiento que se había salido completamente de la discusión.

* * *

Un molesto timbre de celular despierta a nuestra protagonista quien dormia en un asiento de avion, claro, estaba viajando. Encontro un mensaje de su hermana mayor. Que decia: "Yuuki, ¿Ya legaste?, llámame en cuanto puedas".

-Nee-san-susurro con un toque de nostalgia, no hacia mas de 12 horas que se habian visto por ultima vez y ya se extrañaban mutuamente. Isla Duelo: un lugar que, al paso de los años Corporaciones Kaiba e Ilusiones Industriales se habian encargado de convertir en el lugar mas acercado a la tematica de Duelo de Monstrous, por lo regular, las personas que vivian ahí estudiaban en la Academia de Duelos y/o trabajan en algo anexado a las dos empresas creadoras.

Se estiro cuidando no molestar a nadie, se tallo los ojos con los puños cerrados pero sintio algo dentro de su puño al notar el mismo colguije de su sueño se sobresalto un poco pues ese sueño con anterioridad lo habia tenido, desidio dejar pasar eso, tomo su telefono, vio que eran las 7:30 am, despues reviso su ropa, la acomodo un poco, pues al parecer, se habia movido mucho durante la noche, traia una blusa con manga corta azul, dos cinturones cafe, con muchas incrustaciones, cruzados, en uno descansaba una funda cafe con su Device Deck, traia una falda morada, de tablones, hasta medio muslo, mayas negras, mocasines cafes. Sintio, algo vibrar en su cadera y tomo su Device Deck, tenia una llamada, la llamada como no era con señal normal, la contesto, al abrirse la pantalla aparecio por video comunicacion estaba la carta de ayer Remilia, al parecer ambas se habían logrado meter al Deck Device y aun le hablaban. Estaba parada derecha, con los brazos cruzados atras de la espalda.

-Mastér, le recuerdo que ya casi es hora de aterrizar, no vuelva a dormirse onegai-pidio con una sonrisa calmada, pero con superioridad era una combinacion curiosa, la chica asintio.

-Gracias-Volvío la vista a la ventanilla de un costado abrio la cortinilla y al hacerlo vio una gran isla desde lo alto-Isla Duelo, al fin estoy aqui-dijo con un toque de emocion teñido en su voz.

**Nuestro destino esta en cambio constante y casi nunca salé como planeamos, nuestras decisiones afectan y mueven al mundo, nunca quize que llegara tan lejos lo que pasó, pero mi camino me llamaba y ahora no hay marcha atrás.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimenssional Key. Esta por comenzar.**

**-OPENING-**

**Killy Killy JOKER - Wakeshima Kanon**

**..::..**

Mientras nosotros presentabamos el opening nuestra protagonista ha llegado al aeropuerto y se encuentra bajando sus maletas, muy feliz de al fin haber llegado a el lugar que llaman la Isla Duelo. Mientras espera un proximo autobus que la lleve a su destino, la chica se queda viendo un programa de Tv.

**-HORA DE DUELO-**

**Recuerden que nosotros somos un programa dedicado a Isla Duelo, donde informamos a los duelistas los avanzes, las noticias lo mas importante y relevante de El Juego de Monstruos, démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros conductores de hoy Los Gemelos LUNA y LEO**

**-**¡**Hey!, Buenos Dias Duelistas, ok, ok hoy es un dia muy especial, **¿**Ne, Luna-chan?-pregunto a la peliverde a su lado**

**-Asi es Nii-chan como todos sabran-Dijo mostrando una pantalla con escenas de los aterrizajes-los aviones que acaban de aterrizar en los Aeropuertos de Isla Duelo esta mañana y en lo que resta del dia transportan a las nuevas caras de La Academia de Duelo-mientras explicaba esto acercaron 3 rostros entre esos el de Yuuki**

**-todos y cada uno de ellos han sido minuciosamente observados y su historial a traves de su vida nos narra a un nuevo prodijio para La Academia, la cual el dia de mañana celebrara un torneo en honor a ellos a manera de diversion y para medir sus capacidades y cualidades-el reportero se detuvo un segundo pues al parecer los de camara le habia llamado la atencion.**

**-perdonen por la interrupcion que le hicieron a Leo pero nos estaban avisando que de ultimo instante nos llego un mensaje de parte de el director de Academia nos ha mencionado que todos ellos deben pasar a actualizar su Device Deck, recuerden que por unos incidentes del semestre pasado hoy es obligatorio que se lleve las apps nuevas, para llevar un registro sobre los Duelistas-dijo un poco seria, pues la actualizacion en ese lugar ya no era opcional**

**-Asi es, Nee-chan, pero no se preocupen duelistas, con la implementacion de la actualizacion se obtuvieron muchos beneficios tremendamente notables, todos debemos llevarla, con decir que hasta los conductores que jugamos tenemos-ambas mostraron ante la camara su respectivo Device Deck**

**-Muy bien por el momento eso es todo, los vemos mas tarde, tendremos un reportaje en los aeropuertos y en los centros de reconocimiento, donde se podran implementar las apps, mientras se pasaran unos mapas de los mismos, todos los sempais y oficiales de seguridad pueden orientarlos, y recuerden duelistas...-la frase se quedo a medias y ambas se acercaron.**

**-¡Enciendan su juego!-gritaron ambos, apuntando a la camara antes de salir del aire.**

La chica volvió a revisar su reloj y al ver que ya empezaba a hacerse tarde para el encuentro con quién la guiaría, dejo su maleta al encargado quien la llevaría a la Academia, solo se quedo con su bolso personal, tomo el primer metro bus, el cual iba algo apretado. Al llegar mucha gente se empezó a aconglomerar, ella se hizo a un lado y se sentó en una banca, se suponía que a las ocho con treinta tenía que reunirse con una chica que sería su guía y sempai en el siguiente semestre. A faltaban 5 minutos para la hora de reunión, cuando su mente vago en el recuerdo de la llave colgada en su cuello, la tomo y observo detenidamente el cristal al. Recordo que debia llamar a su hermana asi que marco el numero ya acostumbrado.

-Moshi Moshi, hable rapido por favor espero una llamada-contexto como acostumbraba.

-Perdon Nee-san, pero si es tan importante Esa llamada a recibir te cuelgo-dijo la chica con un tono

-Yuuki-chan, al fin, tenía miedo de que algo te hubiese pasado, ¿Como estas?-pregunto ya un poco mas aliviada, al otro lado del telefono.

-Bien el avión aterrizó hace no mas de media hora, estoy buscando a la chica que me guiará en este lugar-explico dandole a entender por su tono de voz la felicidad irradiar-pero tú ¿como te encuentras?-pregunto pues había dejado a su hermana sola en el departamento

-Se puede decir que bien-comento muy feliz-Aparte Tõya me esta cuidando mucho-comento un tanto timida, ese chico era algo así como su pretendiente, a ella le gustaba y lo habia conocido por ser el asesor escolar de Yuuki.

-Ja, justo te iba a preguntar por el, el es la unica persona a la que podia encargarle tu bienestar-comento con alivio pues ella no se habia ido muy tranquila si hubiese dejado a su hermana sola, sabia que Tõya amaba con sinceridad a su hermana y su hermana a el, que ambos no se lo confesaran era otra cosa muy distinta-oye te tengo que colgar, te llamó una vez que ya este en el dormitorio-comento al ver que chicos con uniforme de la Academia de Duelos comenzaban a llegar

-Genial, cuídate-comento con felicidad, pero a la vez preocupación.

-Igual Nee-san, saluda a Tõya-kun de mi parte-dijo colgando a su hermana mayor y unica familia, bueno por lo menos hasta que Tõya se armara de valor y comenzara una relacion con su hermana. Se rio ante el pensamiento.

-¡Di-Di-Disculpe, lo siento, perdón!-empezó a escuchar muy constantemente, vio a una chica se le notaban 15, de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, gafas, dos coletas altas y con un uniforme de Chaqueta y Falda Rango Superior Slifer Rojo de la Academia de Duelo, chocarse con la gente, seguro tenía prisa.-¿Donde está?, ¿donde está?, en mi Primer año como sempai no puedo encontrar a mi Kouhai-la chica comenzó a voltear a todos lados muchas veces, Yuuki empezó acercarsele para pedir información, pues ella ya sabía el nombre de su sempai.

-Disculpa-la chica asintio y volteó a ver a la menor-¿Eres Taiyou Tomoe?-pregunto amablemente la chica asintio.

-Así es, entonces tú debes ser Hikari Yuuki-la menor asintio, la sempai le tomo la mano y agito con mucho animo.-¡Es un gran gusto al fin encontrarte y conocerte!-

-Igual, sempai-apoyo a la chica pero un poco nerviosa.

-Ok em... ¡Oh si! Todas tus dudas, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿baño, comida, desayuno, maletas, transporte? Solo dime algo onegai-la chica comenzó a llorar de manera cómica esperando que su presencia no desesperara a la joven.

-Sempai, solo quiero que me lleve a donde pueda actualizar el Deck Device, por ahora seria todo-la chica trato de comprender, tal vez ser sempai costaba calificación, o le daba miedo que opinara con los Maestros.

-¿Nada mas? bien conozco una cafetería muy linda, donde habrá un modulo, tengo trabajo de medio tiempo ahí, también es una Tienda de Cartas, seguro le... gustara-a pesar de comenzar a hablar con mucho entusiasmo de pronto su animo bajo y las ultimas palabras las susurro con desanimo.

-Genial vamos-tomo las manos de la mayor pero después se quedo tieza, se rio un poco-Etto... Taiyou-sempai, ¿me podría guiar?-la mayor asintio con una sonrisa un poco mas enérgica.

Ambas subieron al metro de regreso, pasaron varias estaciones, y mucha gente se iba bajando, casi no quedaba nadie en ninguno de los vagones, y solo ellas dos y cinco personas mas, se bajaron, las calles se veian poco pobladas no habia negocios, solo muchas casas, grandes, de personas con mayor categoria, al pasar algunas, giraron en unas cuadras y en un rinconcito muy pequeñito pero muy significativo se alzaba una cafeteria "Coffie Card Game" tenia un color celeste con varios dibujos, pinturas y posters de cartas. Era muy pintoresca.

-¡Buenos Dias chicas!-entro muy energica la pelirosa y al entrar la chica vio a varias jovenes cosplayers de cartas y le agregaban un delantal con total combinacion al disfraz, cuando se dio cuenta todas las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ella, de un instante a otro las chicas sonrieron y se lanzaron contra la chica muy euforicas, y aunque la pelinegra quiso huir la alcanzaron muy antes.

-¡Aww, es super kawaii!-grito una de ellas frotando su megilla contra la de la chica.

-Jijiji, tiene las medidas perfectas de una cosplayer Loli-comento otra mientras le tomaba sus medidas de todos lados.

-¡Loli-chan!, Loli-chan!-una de ellas le jalo la manga insistente-Di Nyau para nosotras onegai-pidio con ojos brillantes, la chica suspiro pesadamente antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos y decir...

-¡Nyau!-hizo mientras se destapaba la cara y sonreia, las chicas se pusieron mas euforicas si era posible.

-¡KAWAII!-gritaron todas con un rostro que casi parecia que se derretian.

-¡Es super adorable!, ¿donde la conseguiste chan-Tai*?-Pregunto una que traia el cosplay de una de las Harpie Lady.

-Ella es mi Kouhai de este año-comento divertida, todas de inmediato inflaron las mejillas.

-No es justo de haber sabido que serian tan lindas las nuevas nos hubieramos inscrito-todas asintieron ante lo dicho por la mayor de ellas.

-En fin, queremos que le hagan una actualizacion del Device-la pelinegra asintio ante la peticion de la mayor.

-Si claro, claro-dijo la misma-pasame tu device, mientras las chicas pueden llevarte a ver los cosplay y si alguno te gusta puedes venir a trababjar con el-y sin que la chica quisiera ambas asistentes se llevaron a la menor de la mano, una de ellas llevaba un disfraz de la Dark Magician Girl y la otra de Eria the Watter Charmer-¿Ya le contaste sobre Hibari-sempai?-pregunto la chica encargada de actualizar el Device mientras se ponia unos lentes y conectaba el aparato a una computadora de pantalla tactil.

-No-dijo bajando la mirada-Esperaba no tener que hacerlo-comento apretando las mangas de su chaqueta con los puños-Tenia pensado, llamar a un amigo que lo vigilara mientras la adentro en los dormitorios-

-¡Te descubrira!, ya sabes como es, se cree un gran policia de la Academia pero es un vago de lo pero a pesar de eso sabes que siempre que llega un estudiante nuevo...!

-¡Lo se, yo misma pase por eso!-grito perdiendo por completo su dulce personalidad y llenandose de rabia e impotencia-Desde ese dia... -De inmediato el recuerdo de la chica cuando era nueva llorando, con su deck desparramado en el piso-no he podido, ni un duelo, todo me sale mal-comento sollozando pero limpiandose de inmediato las lagrimas-Encontrare una forma, ¡no dejare que le pase lo mismo que a mi!-exclamo esta vez con desicion, como si estuviera lista y preparada para cualquier reto.

-Ok, la dejo en tus manos-en cambio la cosplay le guiño el ojo y presiono unas veces la pantalla despues de un rato desconecto el aparato y lo dejo en la mesa-Esta listo-en ese instante aparecieron ambas camareras haciendo poses completa mente simetricas a la otra.

-¡Dama y Jovencita!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo-¡Gustamos de presentarles a la nueva en el equipo Coffie Card Game!-amabas cambiaron de pose y cada una tomo una de las cortinas del vestidor-¡Con ustedes chan-Yuu* se ha vuelto: Capitana y Master de Guadaña Ruby Rose!-al momento la chica salio con un vestido de tipo lolita negro, con detalles rojos una caperuza roja y una guadaña, casi como si se creyera su papel se quito la capa y movio la guadaña, despues de haber parado arrodillarse en una pierna y taparse con la caperuza las presentes aplaudieron.

-Muy bien linda-comento la mayor de ellas aplaudiendo-Estas contratada, chan-Tai te puede traer ¿verdad?- la mencionada asintio-Ok, te dare un obsequio de bienvenida-al instante le extendio una carta del personaje que cosplayaba, la pelinegra se rio-Bien te esperamos aqui mañana-antes de irse la chica se cambio el cosplay a su ropa normal, recojio el Device y ambas salieron despidiendose.

-Ok, me gustaria ir a comer algo-comento la ojiverde y la sempai suspiro, pues mientras mas pudieran evitar problemas mejor-¿Taiyou-sempai?-ante la llamada preocupada de la pelinegra la mayor agito la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, bueno, ¿Que le gustaria?, conosco un lugar donde venden unos panqueques deliciosos y desayunos muy buenos-comento rapidamente la mayor, en ese instante a la menor le dio risa los ojos brilantes de su acompañante y asintio.

-Suena Delicioso-ambas se rieron ante el mal chiste y abordaron otro metro de camino al lugar, esta vez en restaurante estaba un poco leno pero lograron conseguir una mesa para ellas solas. En lo que traian los panqueques pedidos por ambas hablaron de muchas trivialidades, se rieron de algunas cosas, y desayunaron con paz.

-Entonces. ¿Viene tambien de Japón sempai?-la pelirrosa asintio-Genial. Tal vez por eso la asignaron como mi sempai, creyeron que nos entenderiamos mejor en idioma-

-Es lo mas probable-la mayor clavo su vista curiosa en el colgante de su Kouhai-Hanami, ¿Donde consiguio eso?-la chica volteo su vista hacia el apunte de la mayor.

-Emm... Bueno, la encontre en mi casa en la mañana de hace dos semanas, no creo que mi padre me lo haya dado, ni que perteneciera alguien, senti que era para mi-la joven sonrio ante el pensamiento-Es como un amuleto, no se, simplemente siento que es mia-la pelirrosa sonrio.

-Es muy linda, en fin terminemos de desayunar y la llevo a conseguir su uniforme, ¿le parece?-la pelinegra sonrio y asintio, se habia olvidado de eso.

-Ok, por poco se me olvida-comento divertida siguiendo a la mayor.

-Lo increible del uniforme para los del Curso Cero es que es armable, puedes agregarle lo que desees ya despues solo debes llevar la chaqueta distintiba-la menor asintio ante la explicacion y al salir se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraban la mayor parte de las tiendas.

-Mire, este es el lugar-cuando entraron habia una gran cantidad de uniformes y demas cosas, habia accesorios, complementos y cosas para el duelo-¿Que esquema de color le gustaria?, creo que una falda verde le combinaria mucho con sus ojos-comento mientras le extendia una esponjada.

-Si es linda, ¿pero que le puedo agregar?-dio un vistazo por las camisas-habia varias dobladas de distintos colores, hasta abajo habia una sin ningun detalle, en color rosa.

-Pasa a probartelo-dijo la chica empujandola a los vestidores, al salir, traia la flada verde puesta, con la blusa fajada, la sempai la miro con ojo analitico-falta algo estoy segura-volteo a la ropa y luego a la chica, despues de entre las chaquetas sin rango encontro una blanca con lineas rosas, despues en los accesorios, saco un cinturon cafe, unos zapatos rosas de tipo lolita, con un dobladillo en el tobillo y poco tacon grueso, le puso la chaqueta y le ajusto con el cinturon en cima-Sigue faltando algo, quizas para el duelo-la ojiverde volteo a los accesorios y vio lo que le faltaba, lleva un par de gogles de color oro con lentes de color naranja, con una estrella azul que oscurecia la lente derecha.

-Esos de ahi me gustan-dijo señalando el accesorio, la sempai los miro y sonrio al bajarlos se los puso a la chica como si fuesen una diadema, volvio a dar un ultimo vistazo analitico y chasqueo los dedos.

-Lista estas perfecta-de inmediato hizo una seña a la chica de la tienda-Nos llevaremos tres conjuntos iguales, Alumna de primer grado-la encargada asintio.

-Voy a necesitar la Matricula de la menor y los gogles, no se cobran con el dinero de las Cuotas de Escuela de Primer Semestre-ambas pusieron un rostro de impresion ante lo dicho-Son un par unico, aparte son para los uniformes de Segundo semestre-la chica bajo la cabeza, esos lentes le habian gustado y no queria ni quitarselos.

-Los pagare con mi Matricula-ofrecio la sempai, ante eso la menor ensancho los ojos-No te preocupes por mi esta bien, despues de todo usare el mismo uniforme-comento con tranquilidad mientras pasaban todo a cobrar-cambiate vamos a pedir tu equipaje en la Academia para que te acomodes en un dormitorio-Al haberse cambiado la menor, pagaron respectivamente las prendas, ambas tomaron las bolsas y salieron. Despues de un rato caminando en el que ninguna hablo llegaron a la puerta de los dormitorios.

-Gracias por los gogles-comento la menor sonriendo. La mayor en cambio asintio de nuevo.

-De nada. Solo recuerda ponertelos todos los dias-pidio la pelirrosa ante el agradecimiento. Ver el rostro de felicidad que emano la chica al ver los vistosos lentes habia sido suficiente para darle el valor que necesitaba para cuidarla aun mas del sempai de la Academia.

Al llegar al recibidor una de las secretarias la registro y le dieron sus maletas que recien habian llegado desde el aeropuerto, le dio la llave de su cuarto, al recibirla dieron gracias y subieron al elevador. Despues de haber llegado al cuarto que, al parecer, compartiria con alguien mas ya que habia otra cama y ya algunas maletas y objetos personales estaban acomodados.

-Bien. Deberias desempacar-comento la mayor al dejar las maletas aun lado de la cama-Yo ire a revisar algunas cosas, el almuerzo sera dentro de poco, yo vengo a buscarte, no salgas sola-la menor asintio y espero a que la sempai saliera, s quedo un rato sentada y hasta que escucho el elevador bajar fue cuando salio.  
Estaba obviamente muy emocionada, queria conocerlo todo no podia estar encerrada en ese cuarto, por lo menos no hasta el almuerzo, al salir por accidente choco contra alguien y cayo de senton al piso.

Al alzar la vista ofendida pues ya habia pasado sificiente tiempo para que le ofreciera la mano o minimo una disculpa. Frente a ella estaba parado un chico de mayor estatura, ojos cafes, cabello castaño que casi parecia rubio, hasta los hombros llevaba un abrigo de tipo Ra Superior, debajo del cual se veian un chaleco rojo y camisa blanca combiandos a jeans azules, llevaba una insignia de madera en un hombro que no alcanzo a leer por las posiciones en las que se encontraban.

-Ok, sin uniforme y al parecer no respetas la placa-comento anotoandolo en una libreta mientras la chica se levantaba ofendida.

-Disculpa, pero no soy yo la que tumba a los demas y nisiquiera ofrece una disculpa rápida-la chica se levanto y sacudió su ropa mientras veía con enfado al chico.

-Ok, por los modos que tienes, he de creer que eres nueva-la chica asintió con una mirada pesada y con furia-¿Tu nombre?-pregunto mientras sacaba una tabla de broche.

-Hanami Yuuki-contesto secamente y el chico la busco en las listas.

-Ah si, Hanami, tu no has tenido tu prueba-casi casi parecía que le había salido un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, nadie le había dicho que tenia que enfrentarse a alguien, ni siquiera su sempai-Todos los estudiantes nuevos deben tener un duelo conmigo-menciono con todo el orgullo que podía tener.

-A mi nadie me dijo que debo de pasar alguna prueba-comento en parte dudosa.

-Ni siquiera tu sempai, ¡Hmp! Que irresponsable de su parte. Soy el presidente del comité de disciplina Hibari Kazemaru, suelo retar a todos los nuevos asi que será mejor que prepares tu...-

-No lo hare-interrumpio de pronto dándole poca importancia-Yo aquí detecto un alto nivel de Ego, es por querer auyentar y hacer temer a los estudiantes por lo que hace esto y no tengo intenciones de ser uno mas-asi sin mas pensó en retirarse pasando por un lado al superior y cuando ya estaba algunos pasos alejada.

-En ese caso tienes miedo desde el principio-comento el mayor divertido, la chica en cambio ensancho los ojos a mas no poder, ¿Cómo se atrevia?-Es aun mejor que me tengas miedo desde un principio Ne-san-la chica si era posible ese enojo aun mas-Vaya determinación de mejorar tienen los nuevos sin aceptar duelos, en fin-

-Yo no tengo miedo-comento la menor con un gran enojo, casi casi parecía que iba a expulsar humo de sus orejas.

-En ese caso demuéstrelo, en el Campo de Duelos Multiples de Ra la estare esperando, después del almuerzo, si es que de verdad no tienes miedo y espíritu de duelo-el superior se retiro si mas, dejando a la chica con una fuerte determinación entre manos, y a la sempai que había llegado tarde con una preocupación entre las manos.

**Ending:**

**Style - Nishino Kana**

**Ok esta vez debo dejar notas**

*** en el momento en que la chica le dice chan-Tai, es una especie de modismo donde te ponen tu nombre o apellido abreviado por ejemplo Tai (Recordemos que la pelirosa se apellida Taiyou) y luego se agrega kun o chan, pero estas dos silabas se voltean. Normalmente debería de quedar Tai-chan, aplicando el modismo es chan-Tai, igual se aplica con chan-Yuu**

**Las chaquetas distintivas son para distinguir a los de Curso Cero con los alumnos de otros grados. Manejare de esta manera la academia **

**Primer Año: Llamados mayoritariamente Curso cero, pueden armar el uniforme a su gusto, pero no pueden usar colores de prendas distintivas, por lo general son pocos por año ya que muchos son Duelistas desde pequeños, aunque claro hay algunos principiantes tambien. (Alumnos de 12)**

**Segundo Año: O bien Curso Sliffer Rojo, alumnos que portan mayoritariamente el color rojo. Chicos y Chicas de primer semestre de este curso llevan la chaqueta roja con algunos detalles en Blanco, Alumnos de Segundo Semestre de Este curso Llevan una Chaqueta, O bien si es de cargo mayor, Abrigo, Blanco con algunas líneas Rojas. (Alumnos de 13)**

**Tercer Año: O bien Curso Ra Amarillo, alumnos que portan mayoritariamente el color amarillo. Chicos y Chicas de primer semestre de este curso llevan la chaqueta amarilla con algunos detalles en Blanco, Alumnos de Segundo Semestre de Este curso Llevan una Chaqueta, O bien si es de cargo mayor, Abrigo, Blanco con algunas líneas amarillas. (Alumnos de 14)**

**Cuarto**** Año: O bien Curso Obelisco Azul, alumnos que portan mayoritariamente el color azul. Chicos y Chicas de primer semestre de este curso llevan la chaqueta azul con algunos detalles en Blanco, Alumnos de Segundo Semestre de Este curso Llevan un Abrigo, Blanco con algunas líneas azules. ()Alumnos de 15 y 16)**

**Ok Ok se que se esperaba un Duelo pero el capitulo me quedo muy largo, en el siguiente como será el Torneo y Las Pruebas de Principiantes habrá mucha mas participación de las cartas.**

**Por ahí alguien me pregunto si pienso cancelar este Fic pues no, realmente, estoy contenta con el trabajo que he tenido con el y pues, si admito que me estoy tardando en actualizar es por que estoy teniendo muchas dificultades con mi propio espacio tiempo, estoy cursando un turno vespertino y pues por motivo de transporte y arreglo, entre otras cosas, me despego del mundo a las once de la mañana y regreso de la escuela a las ocho de la noche. Y eso si no tengo tareas.**

**Bueno doy gracias a Nanashi The Lord of the Sky, quien me confio el Oc de Kazemaru Hibari, será un gusto trabajar con el.**

**Eso me hace abrir un paréntesis, (Me importan poco los MPs criticones ya) si alguien tiene un duelista que quiera inscribirlo en la Academia y en mi Fic es bien recibido, ok, por ahora creo que seria todo.**

**Nos leemos Bye Bye**


	3. Lo que nos define

Danye: Hola lector**es, cuando lean mi fic de Yu-gi-oh!, háganlo en el espacio más cómodo para ustedes y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Yuuki: Y por favor no olviden que las notas serán escritas al final, en el medio de la historia están marcadas con un * y hacemos un Disclaimer los personajes y cartas de Yu-gi-oh! (incluyendo GX, 5DS, ZEXAL, Arc V) , no nos pertenecen.**

**(OuO)(^u^)**

Ambas Sempai y Kouhai estaban sentadas a la mesa había otros pocos nuevos también, bueno aquí el punto, ambas mantenían silencio ya que la mayor de ellas pensaba en cómo salirse de esa y la otra masticaba con rencor la comida como si eso fuera a aliviar el enojo que le había provocado el superior, por que, él no era nadie para juzgar su temple, al final ninguna de las dos lidio su problema comiendo, al contrario, quizás por haber comido enojada y preocupada respectivamente, se enfermarían del estómago.

-No entiendo aun, te estuve cuidando horas, y te metes en líos en 5 minutos-la menor volvió a suspirar pues prácticamente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho lo mismo en el trayecto del comedor al cuarto para recoger su deck e ir al campo de Ra.

-Yo comprendo que usted haya pasado un mal momento en el día que le toco su duelo contra él, pero estaré bien-comento la menor ante la clara insistencia.

-Nadie es tan fuerte como dice ser-esta vez eso asusto a la menor porque nunca en lo que llevaba de conocer a la pelirrosa había escuchado un tono tan serio e impregnado en tristeza.

-¿Duda que pueda ganar?-la mayor negó con la cabeza aun sin mirar a su kouhai.

-Dudo que seas la misma despues de esto, yo no lo he sido y...-

-yo no soy como usted-respondio secamente la pelinegra encarandola ante la desepcionante respuesta de la mayor, pues era su superior debia confiar en lo que ella podia hacer, pero pues las cosas al parecer no eran asi-Si las cosas entre nosotras seran asi, ¡Prefiero aprender todo por mi misma!-despues de gritarle esto dio la vuelta y corrio hacia su cuarto esquivando con exito a los estudiantes que se le atravesaban, al llegar con mucha prisa se dio un baño para calmarse y se puso el uniforme recien comprado, mas un short de licra, pues sospechaba que lo necesitaba, y con prisa salio al campo, sin olvidar el bolso donde llevaba sus cosas, al llegar ya estaba el mayor esperandola.

-Tardaste Yuuki-ante el uso de su nombre la chica soplo su flequillo con fastidio-Bien comenzemos-al decir esto un holograma de una ruleta de la suerte se proyecto en el piso, mostrando 4 apartados, Duelo de Campo, Turbo Duelo, Duelo de Realidad Aumentada y Duelo de Accion-¡Girenla chicos!-grito el mismo pues al parecer dos de sus compañeros manejaban la maquina, al dar varias vueltas todos los apartados podian caer, despues de varias vueltas la rueda comenzo a frenar hasta que al fin se detuvo, la menor suspiro asustada y el mayor simplemente le dio poca importancia.

-Master tenga confianza-al lado de ella de la nada aparecio Remilia volandole cerca del hombro. En cambio la rubia menor de Flandre se arrojo sobre su hermana, abrazandola por el cuello, riendose.

-Es cierto es cierto Yuuki-onee-sama ¡Fight!-grito animada extendiendo un puño al cielo.

-Facil es decirlo-comento algo desanimada y con una preocupacion un tanto chistosa.

**Las victorias y las derrotas, nunca, nunca definiran tu valor, mucho menos tu habilidad, despues de todo esos potenciales los definiran la confianza que pongas en ti mismo o ti misma, no puedes quedarte nunca congelado por el miedo si tienes esa confianza, yo crei con demasiado ego que la tenia, pero si el orgullo te engaña es cuando mas que nunca, deberas de sacar esa confianza para vencer.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimenssional Key. Esta por comenzar.**

**OPENING:**

**Killy Killy JOKER - Wakeshima Kanon**

Despues de haber decidido el tipo de duelo, cada uno se ubico en un extremo del campo, listos para comenzar, cada uno se coloco el disco de duelo y conectaron el Device Deck a un costado. De inmediato el mayor hizo una señal agitando la mano

-Muy bien. Pongan la Magia de Campo-prontamente una cubierta debajo del piso (Hay dos capas de piso en el campo) que cubria la tecnologia del Solid Vision, se aparto para activar la novedosa maquina-Pongan cualquier campo, a fin de cuentas no me afecta-comento con confianza y los chicos realizaron una eleccion RANDOM en la eleccion de campo en el programa.

-¡Ok!-de la nada una chica castaña y con uniforme de Rango Ra Amarillo normal aparecio en donde, pues deberia ir un maestro oficiando, usando un micro como para narrar-Seguro muchos no me conocen, permitanme presentarme, soy Melodie Aria y soy la presidenta de el club de fans del Superior Hibari, por cierto me pueden decir Mel y hoy yo narrare este encuentro-ante esto el mayor suspiro pesadamente y se dio una palmada en la frente. En fin recupero su postura y se prepararon para el duelo activando los discos-En ese caso-se aclaro la garganta y suspiro para la siguiente frase.

-Ambos Duelistas estan en el campo-Al decir esto el campo se empezo a dibujar, a la menor le asusto que una plataforma la empezo a elevar-monstruos, duelistas y el campo cambiaran-Estructuras de lo que pareciera ser un lugar dedicado a las acrobacias de circo se dibujo con mucha presicion, las plataformas donde los duelistas estaban eran de Trapecismo-moviendose por todo el campo, tengo el orgullo de presentar una de las ultimas revoluciones en el Juego de Monstruos Duelo de-al decir esto una gran cantidad de cartas flotando en una esfera se dispersaron por el campo

-...Acción!-gritaron ambos duelistas y con los marcadores 6000 a 6000 el duelo comenzo oficialmente.

-Tomare el primer turno-comento el mayor sin obtener objecion de la menor-Colocare a Trans Raizer en modo de ataque, jugare dos cartas boca abajo y fin de mi turno-la chica asintio y miro a su alrededor, parecia nerviosa y pues quien no lo estaria cuando es la primera vez que jugabas algo así.

"Bien Yuuki, tranquila has visto Duelos de Accion en Tv, ¿que es lo primero?, invocar un monstruo de buen apoyo que me pueda ayudar a andar en el campo"

-Entonces es mi turno ¡Robo!-En su mano aparecio una de sus cartas favoritas.

"¡Bien! Koakuma me ayudara a moverme y no tengo que asustarme por las caidas ya que ella vuela"

-Invoco a Library Assistan Koakuma, Vamos allá Koakuma-y así sin miedo la chica tomo el trapecio y se lanzo para alcanzar una Action Card, Koakuma la ayudo empujando el trapecio subiendose en el como si fuera un columpio parada. La chica alcanzo a la carta y atrapo una de dos telas para acrobacias y se sostuvo fuerte en ella-Ok, activo la Action Card, Acto Draft A Parejas. Esto va a revolver mi Deck, por consiguiente una carta al azar sera revelada y la puedo invocar de forma especial, solo y solo si pertenece al Arquetipo mismo de Koakuma Scarlet Mansion, y aqui esta,-la chica vio como la carta volo a su mano-Viene Entry Watcher Hong Meiling Modo de Ataque, jugare dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-Al acabar Koakuma amarro la tela como si fuera un columpio y la chica se deslizo para sentarse en ella, Meiling estaba parada en el mismo, atras de la chica.

-Bien-en ese momento robo otra carta mas y sonrio-Invoco Stand Raizer, y activo el efecto de Trans Raizer una vez por turno puedo extraer de mi deck una carta Raizer y añadirla a mi mano-enseguida el Duel Device expulso una carta-Ahora voy a atacar a Library Assistant, ¡Adelante Trans Raizer!-ante esto la chica se alarmo, no podia activar el efecto de ella asi que seria destruida a pesar de todo, no localizo una action card cercana, asi que termino por ser afectada por el ataque con 800 menos-Ahora descartare Stand Raizer, asi Trans Raizer ganara mil puntos y un ataque extra* ¡Por Entry Watcher!-ante esto, una vez mas perdio puntos y esta vez le quitaron mas puntos y esta vez iban 6000 a 3900, la chica en cambio chasqueo la lengua. No habia muchas posibilidades en su mano no habia mas que cartas que necesitaban de sacrificio para ser convocados. No hay mas tenia que confiar en la siguiente robada, por consiguiente la suerte le sonrio, pero no mucho.

-La Ofensiva de Sempai se impone, las cosas se ven negras para la principiante-comento con cierta angustia la joven comentarista al ver que todo iba para su sempai.

-Colocare a Charmer Puppeteer Alice Margatroid, en modo de ataque, activo su efecto, lo cual me dejara Invocar a Cuatro Tokens Shanghai, en modo de defensa, Cursed Alice Dolls-de inmediato cuatro muñecas aparecieron al campo-Termino mi turno-las muñecas se pusieron un poco inquietas y comenzaron a volar libremente por el campo girando y dando vueltas, de pronto se escucho, una exclamacion.

-La joven promesa, ha sacado una jugada lindisima de defensa-Dijo Mel encantada de ver las muñecas al rededor volando y flotando con sonrisas.

-KAWAII-se escucharon como una multitud de muchachas decia eso y se percataron de que habian estudiantes en las gradas, no completamente llenas quizas el 45%.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tenemos publico?-pregunto la chica pues no habia visto el momento en que la gente se habia integrado al duelo.

-Master mientras usted era atacada, fue que entraron-la chica asintio ante la afirmacion de Remi y mejor centro su atencion a Hibari.

-Bien en ese caso, voy yo mandare una carta monstruo boca abajo, y ahora ¡Batalla! atacare a tu Puppeteer directamente, ¡Adelante!-ante esto el Monstruo arremetio contra la chica desapareciendo igual a las tokens dejando con 3000 puntos a la chica-jejeje, tenias muchas agallas ¿no?, pensabas hacer sacrificios con las muñecas para invocar tus cartas predilectas-la chica chasqueo la lengua le habia leido el pensamiento-Te dejare un turno mas... Solo para que veas lo mejor-

-Bien ¡Robo! colocare una carta boca abajo fin del turno-dijo resignada pues ya no sabia que hacer, no tenia cartas que invocar sin problemas, le habia destruido a sus Dolls.

-Ok, veamos, primero pondre otro monstruo boca abajo y abro mi otra carta boca abajo otro Trans Raizer, y ahora, te enseñare lo mejor en mi Deck, ¡que las estrellas se alinien en tu camino!. ¡Overlay!-ante esto la chica se alarmo y vio en la pantalla de el disco que si tenia cartas en el Extra Deck.

-No puede ser, la pequeña Yuuki no lo cree, Damas, caballeros ¿es que el vendra?¿De verdad nos honrrara con su presencia?-preginto a todos sus espectadorez quienes al parecer entendian a lo que se referia.

-Asi es me especializo en la Invocacion Exceed, ven a mi, RK 4, Omega Flare Raizer-Invoco abriendo una puerta que miles de pedazos de estrellas, iluminaron para dejar entrar al Monstruo-¡Acabala, Ataca!

-¡Se confio Sempai!-ante esto la carta ATK Return entro en accion-Esta carta me permite regresar un daño calculado por 1.5-esto al contrario de hacerle daño a la chica le dejo 2100 puntos a su oponente. La chica estaba orgullosa, pero el mayor estaba con una sonrisa confiada

-¿Creias que era todo?-ante esto, el monstruo que habia recien puesto boca abajo se retiro del campo dejando ver que era otro Stand Raizer, la chica ensancho los ojos eso no podia-¡Ahora vuelve a atacar y esta vez terminala!-la chica no veia otro camino, si no encontraba un Action Card, perderia definitivo, alcanzo a encontrar una al pie de la tela que aun la sostenia, se dejo caer, no habia de otra, y lo ultimo que todos vieron fue la escandaloza explosion de polvo cuando el ataque llego y la chica cayo, todo estaba en completo silencio.

-Al parecer solo era otra aspirante-suspiro derrotado pues hasta ahora nadie estaba a su altura, pero se sorprendio al ver los marcadores y ver que quedaban 500 puntos a la menor-¡¿Pero que...?!-Y asi su mirada se encontro sorprendida al ver a la menor sostenida de la tela, cansada y expresando cansancio puro, y al ver una repeticion se vio como alcanzo a poner una Action Card, esta se hacia llamar Extra Hand, si un monstruo oponente ataca solo se recibe un daño pero se salvan 500 puntos-Fin de mi turno tienes este turno para salvarte, veamos que tal lo haces-comento el sempai, cansado, la chica ya practicamente no veia salida se dejo caer y un trampolin la recibio, suspiraba con pesades y la multitud ya pedia que se rindiera, y ella ya no se encontraba bien, estaba fisicamente cansada, los ojos le picaban con lagrimas que no queria liberar, el tiempo corria, no tenia buenas cartas y el ataque la habia impactado muy directo, la mejor defensa que encontro fueron los gogles de su sempai.

-Una vez mas, Compañeros, uno de nosotros caera ante el superior, nadie vaya a ser un hipocrita, si la chica pierde, la felicitaremos igual-comento la pelicastaña. la chica solo cerro los ojos, se dejo llevar por su pensar un momento.

-Hey, no te rindas, no te puedes rendir-

Ante esto la chica abrio de golpe los ojos y se sento, no estaba en el escenario, ni en algun lugar cuerdo si no que estaba en un espacio por completo en blanco, rodeada de varios, muchachos entre ellos dos chicos de cabello tricolor demasiado parecidos, un chico peli cafe, de ojos bicolor y atras de este, lo que parecia una chica demonio con ojos en mismos tonos, un joven con apariencia de motociclista, que tenia una marca curiosa bajo el ojo y cabello negro en varias puntas, otro chico de cabello en puntas morado muy oscuro con rosa metalico, adelante de un humanoide en celeste y blanco que flotaba y por ultimo un chico de cabello rojo y verde, de sonrisa amable quien le ofrecia la mano para levantarse

-Etto...-en eso tomo la mano de el pelirojo-verde y se levanto-Gracias-este asintio, pero todos se extrañaron al verla confundida-Em... No entiendo-

-Lo entenderas, por ahora hay solo una cosa que debes saber, no llores si quieres llorar, rie, para eso son los Duelos de Accion, demuestrale quien eres, estare ahi ¿ok?-le ofrecio el ojirrojo quien le habia hablado.

Ante esto ella se extraño mas pero todos asintieron y sonrieron a su manera, la chica extrañamente encontro confianza en esas sonrisas, y asintio con un poco mas de confianza.

-Hikaru Yuuki-comento presentandose mientras les ofrecia la mano a todos y asi de uno a uno unieron su mano a la de la chica mientras se presentaban, pero se quedaron todas juntas nunca la soltaron.

-Muto Yugi-dijo sonriente uno de los Pelitricolor de una mirada mas amable

-Yami- le acompaño tambien era extraño se veia mas maduro y mayor que el otro chico

-Yuki Yudai-comento alzandole el pulgar-Y ella es Yubel-ante la mencion asintio

-Fudo Yusei-esa voz la reconocio, el habia sido quien le ayudo con su padre, pero no comento algo mas

-Tsukumo Yuma-comento super animado contagiando con una mejor sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Astral-comento siguiendo con la mirada entre de perfil y hacia ella.

-Sakaki Yuya-dijo igual apretandole la mano con amabilidad

Asi ella se sento y esta vez en el trampolin, se saco los gogles, sintio lagrimas correr por su mejilla y mientras la gente la veia, comentaba algo preocupada recordo a los chicos que se encontro y de inmediato comenzo a reirse con alegria, dando extrañesa a los presentes.

-Si, tengo este turno, usted mismo lo ha dicho, por eso... ¡Es hora del Show!-grito llena de emocion, en cambio Hibari se rasco la nuca confundido-¡Robo! y coloco, Olla de la Avaricia, para robar dos cartas mas-en eso, ella lo sabia, esta vez, la silueta del duelista de cabello Rojo-Verde estaba dandole fuerza y espiritu para todo. Antes de robar a ella le impresiono que unas pocas cartas de su mano asi como su Deck Device brillaron, robo las dos cartas y esta dos ya las conocia, pero tenian un detalle, estaban vueltas Cartas Pendulum, cartas, muy raras* y que ella, estaba segura, no tenia.

-¡Ladies and Gentlemen! les invito a ver una invocacion algo inusual para todos y todas Usare A Escala 1 de Satori no Miko, Koishi Komeiji y Escala 9 Komeiji no Miko, Satori Komeiji para ajustar una Escala Pendulum-y asi misteriosas y elegantes ambas hermanas columpiaron un Pendulo de sus escalas-¡Y que aparescan a Escena mis monstruos!. Lvl 6 Secret Mansion's, Flandre Scarlet, Lvl 8 Vampire Countness, Remilia Scarlet y Lvl 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Revelo la carta, Sisters Tag Team Remi, Flan, Batalla, A por el, Family Spell, **Scarlet Blood Spill**-ante esto el Mayor sonrio.

-Revelo la carta boca abajo Draining Shield*-Asi fue como los 4500 fueron absorbidos y regresados a sus Life Points, dandole una cantidad de 6600 puntos, la chica chasqueo la lengua, pero no dejo de sonreir animada y menos elimino la Battle Phase-Y dime ¿que piensas hacer ahora?, ese dragon no puede contra mi Omega Flare Raizer-

-¿Me pregunto si sera asi?-esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al mayor, ¿Que habia omitido?¿Que le hacia a esa chiquilla seguir tan confiada?-Alzo a la carta Mini-Guts, si descarto un monstruo esta carta me permite dejar los puntos de ATK de un monstruo en cero-era obvio que la chica habia escojido al Raizer que tenia, de inmediato Yuuki para la impresion de todos, tomo valor y se subio a su monstruo a su Dragon-¡Batalla, haz cenizas todo lo que vean, tus iniguales ojos impares, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Rasen Burst Strike!-y asi sobre el lomo del dragon este disparo un gran laser rojo que destruyo a su monstruo-El ataque de Odd-Eyes se duplica, por su efecto*-y asi fue como le bajo los puntos hasta 1600-Fin del turno-comento con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja!, puedo recuperarme en este turno-la chica nego con su dedo y asi se vio como los residentes de la carta Mini-Guts salian y se pegaban al rival.

-Se lo dije sempai, despidase Los puntos que se le roban al monstruo oponente se le reducen al controlador cuando se declara el fin del turno, Mini-Guts, muestren un espectaculo de luces, ¡Lights Show!-al dar la orden la chica alzo un brazo animada, dando la espalda al mayor y ambos electrocutaron de manera graciosa al oponente contagiando de risa a todos y dando por terminado el duelo, ante esto el publico aplaudio con euforia y ella como buena duelista dio una reverencia al publico, asi como tambien, Odd-Eyes, Remilia y Flandre..

-¡Alumnas y Alumnos, Profesores y Maestras, la vencedora, Hikaru!-la chica debia ser imparcial, e igual felicito a la menor a pesar de haber apoyado al chico todo el duelo. Varias personas la felicitaron, en esto el mayor se le acerco y le sonrio pero esta vez de una forma sincera.

-Yuuki, es necesario que te diga algo-la chica le volteo a ver extrañada mientras el campo y los monstruos presentes desaparecian-He creido firmemente que Lo que define a Un Duelista no es el numero de victorias o derrotas, si no, como las afronta. Recuerda esto Yuuki Nee-san el coraje es la magia que convierte tus sueños en realidad-el mayor coloco una mano en la cabeza de la chica, la hizo un poco hacia abajo y la despeino-Jajaja, tu tienes algo, eres una gran duelista, sabes sonreir para los demas y eso es bueno-

-Gracias-comento feliz y sonriendo, de la nada vio como Omega Flare Raizer, aparecio en forma espiritu, la vio y simplemente le alzo el pulgar, ella asintio con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedes verle?-pregunto feliz señalandolo, y ella se extraño pero pues luego aparecio Flandre y Remilia frente a ella.

-Emm... pues-el mayor asintio si mas.

-Te lo contare otro dia, espero grandes logros de ti-asi, se retiro y la dejo sola con el publico mientras, veía extrañada como su sempai llegaba a abrazarla.

-Hikaru, gomen, no queria que-trataba de explicarse con grandes lagrimones en el rostro, la chica en cambio la abrazo.

-Tranquilicese sempai, estoy bien, solo espero aprender mucho de usted-todo lo del duelo la habia hecho reflexionar la razon de la preocupacion de su sempai. Despues de separarse de ella, vio al frente y se centro al ver a los Cinco duelistas, sus acompañantes y a sus Espiritus de Duelo esperandola para lo mas seguro hablar.

Pero en esto no se percataron que un maestro de grado aun mucho mayor observaba todo, analizando a la joven y percaptando algo, en el momento en que la joven se sento en el trampolin capturo en la pantalla como la llave brillaba

Esto mas que platica, parecia, algo asi como una sesion terapeutica, los chicos en forma de un espiritu estaban sentados como flotando a un lado de la cama de la chica, donde ella estaba recostada, boca arriba

-Entonces repasemos, ¿son duelistas?-asintieron todos ante la pregunta-Todos tuvieron su propio camino ¿Cierto?-Una vez mas asintieron-Y dicen que fueron encerrados en la llave que poseo-el movimiento se repitio-Entonces yo debo ayudarles a recuperar la dimension a la que pertenecen, encontrando a la carta que hizo todo esto-Una vez mas asintieron-Es completamente creible, ¡Al igual que los cuentos de hadas!-grito de pronto sentandose en la cama, impresionando a los presentes.

-¡¿Estas diciendo que no nos crees?!-la encaro Yuma quien histerico reacciono en contra de ella-¡¿Se te hace mas normal ver a esas dos...-apunto a Remilia y Flandre-... que nuestra situacion?!

-Sinceramente si, digo es como si fuera de todos los dias allarte a cinco chicos, a un faraon sin nombre, un espiritu de una carta y un humanoide que aparte juegan duelos de cartas, fueron atrapados y te piden ayuda-comento ironica mientras se acostaba con los brazos extendidos.

-No tenemos argumentos que hagan que nos creas-comento el dicho faraon de manera tranquila, pues quizas Yuma y su impulsividad habian hecho que negara aun mas las cosas-es mas hasta nosotros estamos confundidos, pero tienes que creernos, despues de todo, tu eres hija de Hikaru Luna-la chica al oir el nombre de su madre se levanto una vez mas.

-¿Conocen a mi madre?-pregunto estupefacta.

-Asi es, en el duelo en que dejo este mundo, la conocimos, fue el dia de nuestro encierro, esa carta, fue quien elimino a tu madre, nos robo todo, a nuestro amigos, nuestra vida, nuestro futuro, borro nuestra historia-la chica se quedo asustada, Yusei, quien se habia mostrado hasta ahora con actitud inamovible apretaba con furia sus puños, Yugi y Yami le imitaron, Yuma, y Yudai entrecerraron los ojos y bajaron mirada, Yuya igual, pero con sus gogles puestos, Yubel y Astral, cerraron con decepcion los ojos y bajaron la mirada*.

-Si eso es verdad, les debo una, me han ayudado, a ganar, a no derrumbarme, y no los dejare abandonados-ante esto, la miraron impresionados, la chica quien les mostraba una mirada segura-Les ayudare, recuperare sus vidas, es una promesa y las promesas...

-... Nunca las rompes-dijeron todos al unisono, ante esto la chica se impresiono, pero los demas se rieron.

-Lo sentimos, tenemos cierto contacto con tu mente y alma-ante lo dicho por Yuya, la chica toco el centro de su pecho-esa frase esta enganchada a tu esencia, eres una gran chica, tenemos suerte de toparnos contigo-la chica sonrio, y asintio alegre

-Bien si es que estas decidida...-cuando Yudai dijo esto todos juntaron sus manos y esperaron a que la chica la juntara con las de ellos y sin dudas lo hizo.

-Te ayudaremos, a andar en este sendero-comentaron Yugi y Yami al mismo tiempo.

-A que te diviertas en el juego-comentaron el risueño cabeza de Kuriboh y Yubel

-A que forjes tu propio destino-agrego Yusei tambien dandole una sonrisa sincera y algo seria.

-A que tu corazon no se rinda-esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Yuma y Astral, ambos ofreciendole tambien una confiada sonrisa sincera.

-Y a que te rias cuando necesites llorar-esta vez fue Yuya quien le hablo. La chica les sonrio a todos

-¡Promesa!-gritaron todos juntos alzando las manos, la chica sentia confianza, una confianza muy grande, esos chicos, eran muy distintos unos de otros, pero todos, habian logrado lo mismo, palpar su alma y su corazon.

**..:Ending: I wanna Be - Stance Punks:..**

**Hi-Nyan! He estado algo ausentadita, si, I know it, but, minna no he tenido internet, , ya han de saber mi lamento, no proceso bien la informacion si no veo anime.**

**Ok Las notas**

***Nanashi the lord of the Sky, quien me presto el Oc de Kazemaru Hibari, me pidio que el efecto de Stand Raizer fuera, "Cuando un mounstro Raizer bajo tu control destruye a uno oponente, descarta esta carta y ganara mil puntos de ATK y un ataque extra" tuve que deshacerme de la primera parte del efecto y centrarme en que se puede descartar por que lo necesitaba, le pido disculpas.**

***Estoy manejando que mi antagonista primordial Borro absolutamente todo rastro sobre la existencia de los protagonistas, en ese caso, Yuya, no habria descubierto cartas Pendulo, por consiguiente es muy raro que alguien estabilize unas creadas.**

***No se extrañen si ven cartas de Yugi, Yudai, Yusei, Yuma y Yuya en el deck de Yuuki, es parte de el show, claro no por esto mi deck sera solamente un mix de ellos, a lo mucho usare 2 de cada uno**

***No estoy usando en si el efecto de Odd-Eyes de el anime, es el de la carta original.**

***Reitero, puse la carta de Draining Shield en su deck por que la necestiba, esta el no me la pidio, vuelvo a disculparme.**

***No he visto, al 100% Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx,(La ultima temporada) 5ds, o ZEXAL, por eso muchas veces tengo problemas con las personalidades de Yubel, Yusei, Yuma y Astral, pido disculpas si no estoy muy acorde con como se portarian en esta situacion, uso lo poco que he visto de ellos.**

**Anoto la info de las cartas.**

**Yuuki Deck: Gensokyo/Special**

**Monstruos**

**01. Vampire Countness, Remilia Scarlet**

**Tipo: Zombie/Effect**

**Elemento: Dark**

**ATK/DEF: 2500/2250**

**Nivel: 8**

**02. Secret Mansion's, Flandre Scarlet**

**Tipo: Zombie/Effect**

**Elemento: Fire**

**ATK/DEF: 2000/2000**

**Nivel: 6**

**03. Entry Watcher, Hong Meiling**

**Tipo: Warrior/Effect**

**Elemento: Earth**

**ATK/DEF: 1500/2000**

**Nivel: 4**

**04. Library Assistant, Koakuma**

**Tipo: Fiend/Effect**

**Elemento: Dark**

**ATK/DEF: 1000/1500**

**Nivel: 4**

**05. Komeiji no Miko, Satori Komeiji**

**Tipo: Psychic/Pendulum/Effect**

**Elemento: Water**

**Escala: 9**

**ATK/DEF: 2000/0**

**Nivel: 5**

**06. Satori no Miko, Koishi Komeiji**

**Tipo: Psychic/Pendulum/Effect**

**Elemento: Wind**

**Escala: 1**

**ATK/DEF: 0/2000**

**Nivel: 3**

**06. Charmer Puppeteer, Alice Margatorid**

**Tipo: Spellcaster/Effect**

**Elemento: Light**

**ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

**Nivel: 4**

**Hibari Deck: Raizer**

**Monstruos**

**01. Stand Raizer**

**Tipo: Machine/Effect**

**Elemento: Earth**

**ATK/DEF: 1000/1000**

**Nivel: 3**

**Efecto: Efecto:Cuando un monstruo que controles con la palabra Raizer en su nombre destruye un monstruo en batalla puedes descartar esta carta para que ese monstruo gane 1000 ATK y un ataque adicional **

**Apariencia:un camion rojo sin una unidad adjunta que rapidamente se transforma robot rojo con una forma igual a Gauntlet Shooter que cuyo rostro era una pantalla y con una cabina con vidrios polarizados en el pecho a manera de pechera**

** Raizer**

**Tipo: Machine/Effect**

**Elemento: Wind**

**ATK/DEF: 1800/1500**

**Nivel: 4**

**Effecto: Efecto:Una vez por turno puedes añadir una carta con Raizer en su nombre desde tu deck a tu mano**

**Apariencia: una versión verde de Stand Raizer y con una unidad como las que llevan los camiones adjunto a su espalda**

**03. Omega Flare Raizer**

**Tipo: Machine/Xyz/Effect**

**Elemento: Light**

**ATK/DEF: 2600/1900**

**Rango: 4**

**Efecto: Cuando esta carta es invocada Xyz y tienes exactamente 4 cartas en el cementerio puedes invocar especialmente desde tu deck un "Delta Flare Raizer". Una vez por turno puedes quitar una Overlay Unit de esta carta para negar la activación de una carta trampa**

**Apariencia: Una versión completamente roja del legendario Vector Prime de Transformers Cybertron con un avión adjunto a su espalda unas poderosas espadas laser en cada mano y dos poderosos cañones adjuntos a sus muñecas a manera de tonfas y otros cañones adjuntos a cada lado de sus rodillas**

**Ok debo decir dos cosas, 1. ****Los Oc que me mando Anto Guijon no los pude agregar en este capi porque me quedo muy malditamente largo, pero entran en el siguiente, 2. iredc hace algún tiempo leí tu fic de Yugioh y me gustó mucho ^o^ fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con un review tuyo, gracias, si quieres mandarme a tu oc por mi estaría genial.**** Creo que sería todo por esta ocasión, les quiero mucho, espero sus reviews y les dejo.**

**Ya-Nyan ^w^**


	4. Obstaculos y Obstaculos

**Danye: Hola lectores, cuando lean mi fic de Yu-gi-oh!, haganlo en el espacio mas comodo para ustedes y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Yuuki: Y por favor no olviden que las notas serán escritas al final, en el medio de la historia están marcadas con un * y hacemos un Disclaimer los personajes y cartas de Yu-gi-oh! (incluyendo GX, 5DS, ZEXAL, Arc V) , no nos pertenecen.**

**(OuO)(^u^)**

La chica ahora que estaba mas tranquila estaba sentada en el piso, en posicion de loto, con sus cartas desparramadas en el piso, chequeando su deck para el dia siguiente que seria el torneo, se sentia, de cierta manera, extraña despues de todo estaba, siendo evaluada por todos sus, ahora, acompañantes de vida, ellos estaban pensando mientras murmuraban un "mmm...", a su manera.

-Emm... Yu's-todos voltearon a verle ante el apodo con cierto asombro.

-¿Por que "Yu's"?-pregunto indignado el faraon ante el comportamiento de la menor.

-Es que... los nombres de casi todos empiezan con Yu y me parecio divertido-ante esto todos lo analizaron un poco y finalmente asintieron agotados.-Bueno, queria decir que me incomoda que piensen sobre mi deck, es mio-ante esto parecieron entender-creo que no cambiare nada, mi Deck esta bien-termino por decir y, mientras recojia las cartas, todos asintieron, no habia mucho que mover-por cierto Yuya, gracias por prestarme a Odd-Eyes-le dijo mientras le sonreia, este asintio con igual sonrisa-Esperen, si Odd-Eyes es de Yuya eso significa que... entonces tomo las pocas cartas que habia encontrado con su llave, estas ya no eran las que habia encontrado en Xyz si no que eran originales y distintas-¿Dark Magician Girl, Winged Kuriboh, Stardust Dragon y Number 39 Utopia..?

-Asi es son nuestras tambien-comento Yugi, acertando el pensamiento de la chica.

-¿Ustedes me las estan prestando?-pregunto dudosa pues parecia que estaban algo aferrados a ellas y la chica lo sentia.

-Si, confiamos en que les daras un buen uso-ante la afirmacion de Yusei las agrego a su Duel Device y este las coloco en los espacios del deck en que debian ir

-Gracias no les defraudare, pero...¿Y esta?-pregunto enseñandoles la carta de una chica, de seguro con no mas de 14 años, cabello blanco, largo, en dos coletas amoñadas en dos listones amarillos-blancos y un bluson blanco con detallitos rojos que la hacia ver mas moe de lo que, de por si, ya se veía-Tamayorihime

-No ninguno de nosotros la tenia-comento con seguridad Yuma, esa carta era muy infantil y era inusual-Estoy seguro es muy moe el estilo de la carta-de pronto interrumpio que se escucho que alguien batallaba con el seguro de la puerta y dos voces discutian, una se escuchaba muy infantil y la otra algo silenciosa pero enojada igual. La llave de la chica brillo y despues de un silencioso "hablamos despues", los Yu's regresaron a su llave.

-¡Mooo!-murmuro entrando una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, con algunas mechas rosas y traia un uniforme como el de Yuuki, pero en celeste y verde, parecia de la edad de Hikaru, entrando con una caja-¡Te digo que no habra problema, seguro mi compañera no le molesta!-

-¡Lo dices como si ya fuera tu mejor amiga, ni si quiera la conoces!-aparecio detras de ella un chico al que se le notaba 17 de cabello rubio cobrizo, ambos tenian ojos cafes.

-¡Uresei!, ¡Sera mi mejor amiga! ¡Ya lo veras!-grito asotandole la puerta en la cara y poniendo el seguro, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y hacia un puchero, de pronto reparo su vista en la chica aun sentada en el suelo-¡Oh!, disculpa-comento sentandose en igual posicion, frente a ella-Soy Hiro Mako, perdona el escandalo, mi hermano es muy terco a veces me exaspera-dijo mientras hacia un mojin

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos hermanos desesperantes, sobre todo si son mayores-comento recordando de la nada cuando su hermana le pedia que le cocinara el almuerzo en las mañanas-por cierto soy Hikaru Yuuki-se presento igual tratando de ser amable pero esa chica la tenia algo confundida con su comportar, pero al escuchar el nombre esta ensancho los ojos.

-¡Sugoi!, mi compañera es la que vencio a Hibari-la chica de cierto modo se extraño-Wow, aun no lo creo, solo me han contado como lo derrotaste, estuviste genial, habia una carta que mencionaron fue tu pilar en la victoria, no supieron decirme como se llamaba,-

-Gracias-comento alegre y sintiendose algo, incomoda ¿Tan rapido habia sido el rumor?

-Es que, eres genial, yo lo enfrente esta mañana, pero lastimosamente, como no era un Action Duel perdi-comento suspirando derrotada y bajando la mirada-Es que no hay duelo para mi si no es Action-

-Entiendo-ante esto la rubia penso un poco, sintiendo que algo se le habia olvidado.

-Es cierto, como compartiremos cuarto, queria pedir tu opinion, quiero decorarlo un poco ¿No te molesta?-la joven se lo penso un poco, podian decorarlo, estaba en los lineamientos que podian.

-No es nada hentai, gore, yaoi o yuri ¿Verdad?-la pequeña rubia nego y atrajo su caja cerca-Entonces ¿Que tematica es?-pregunto mientras veia que agarraba una navaja para abrir la caja.

-¡Alice in Wonderland!-grito enseñandole varias decoraciones, ante esto la chica pelinegra se rio.

-Esta bien-sintio que debia darle gusto a su compañera, despues de todo ¿que mal podia provocar esa niña?, esta asintio y comenzo a sacar varias cosas de una caja-Por cierto ¿que edad tienes?-pregunto mientras se paraba para ayudar a su compañera

-Quince-comento alegre tomando por sorpresa a la menor, wow, no eran tan de la misma edad al parecer.

**El camino que recorremos estara siempre lleno de tropiezos, piedras, lagrimas, entre otras cosas, asi como, risas, ayuda, personas que se volveran cercanas, personas que incluso son distintas a nosotros, el dia en que encuentres un obstaculo, encontraras una ayuda y mas posibilidades de levantarte otra vez. Me tope en mi camino con la sorpresa de que soy la siguiente Yu, asi como con no sabia si obstaculo o ayuda de mi compañera de cuarto y mi rival, pero lo que estoy segura es que los definitivamente obstaculos de hoy.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimenssional Key. Esta por comenzar.**

**OPENING:**

**Traümerei - LiSA**

Haciendo un ligerisimo repaso ya hemos conocido a casi todos los personajes, pero, no hemos visto a nuestras antagonistas, asi es, es hora de conocer a las que le haran la pelea dificil a Yuuki, y los demas

Nos transportamos a un espacio por completo en negro, donde hay un trono en el centro, alrededor ocho chicas estan arrodilladas ante el, todas estan temblorosas.

-¡¿Que han dicho?!-grito seriamente ante el asombro de todas las presentes-¡¿Les perdonaron la vida y se escaparon?!-

-Perdone Iona-san*, le juramos que nunca quisimos...-quizo explicar una chica de cabello verde por que las demas estaban asustadas para hacer algo.

-Pero lo hicieron, les perdonaron la vida y ahora entrenan a una chica para derrotarme-comento ironicamente mientras se acercaba a la que recien habia hablado, sujeto su rostro con una mano-¿Sabes lo que me costo encerrarles?-susurro comenzando a apretar sus mejillas.

-Tambien se llevaron el Deck de Tamayorihime y ella-comento friamente una peliazul y la comandante enpalidecio pero al instante, se enojo muchisimo mas.

-¡Esos malditos aferrados! ¡Tama es mia!-grito con histeria, tenia rostro de querer destruirlo todo y una aura oscura comenzo a desprender de su piel-¡Ahora se encargaran de ellos!- grito soltando bruscamente a la peli verde-¡hagan algo para alejarlos de ella, controlen toda la gente que sea necesaria, pero cumplan! ¡Hanayo, Midoriko!- grito a la misma peliverde y a una peli lila con dos broches de flores y vestido rojo-Iran primero-

-Si, Iona-san-ambas se sincronizaron y afirmaron la orden

-Y no me fallen-dijo con crueldad y severidad.

-Nunca mas-comentaron silenciosamente y se retiraron teletranspórtandose.

-Las demás vayanse de mi vista-igualmente las demás desaparecieron-Inutiles...-comento con desden pues les habia dicho que se deshiciera específicamente, de los protagonistas de las vidas que se habia encargado de borrar, no podia ser que ellas le habian desacatado una orden

Las horas habian pasado de manera rapida, y Yuuki se habia levantado temprano, alzo su cama, se habia duchado, cambiado y ahora estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador del cuarto, buscando como peinarse, su cabello estaba corto para amarrarselo pero las entradas le llegaban a los hombros, su flequillo derecho pero en mechones, no encontraba algo que hacerse, suspiro de manera pesada.

-Nunca entendere por que las chicas nunca encuentran como arreglarse-comento Yudai mientras todos los Yu's aparecian detras de la chica, Yuma fue el unico que se mostro algo ofendido.

-Por que nos importa, es necesario verse...-al voltear a verles, se sorprendio de ver a Yudai sobandose la cabeza y a Yuma con apariencia de enojado.

-Claro, me golpeas por que eres el unico que tiene novia-ante lo dicho por el adolorido pelicafe, el ojirrosa se sonrrojo, ferozmente.

-¡Ca-callate!-giro la mirada hacia otro lado, los demas estaban tratando de aguantar la risa y Yuuki en cambio se sorprendio.

-Yuma,-Ante la llamada de la chica este volteo-¿Tenias novia?-el chico se sonrrojo pero no aparto su vista de la chica-Hey, pero, wow, te veia como el mas infantil de todos, nunca lo imagine-dijo pero se imagino a Yuma en una faceta que cualquiera calificaria como cursi.

-Pues ya vez-comento aun sonrrojado, risueño y rascandose la nuca*.

-Me gustaria preguntarte sobre ella, pero bueno, preferiria que me contaras tu y que fuera cuando tuviesemos tiempo-comento pues queria ir a Coffie Card Game aunque sea un rato, se puso sus gogles como diadema, y se peino un poco el cabello de atras, pues por lo corto que estaba se le paraba a veces, el cosplay recordo haberlo dejado en la tienda y antes de salir vio a su compañera aun roncando, saco de su bolsa una barra de chocolate y se la dejo junto a una PostId que decia "Sali temprano, te veo en el campo :)", despues encontro un mensaje en su deck device ..:No podre recojerte, ten cuidado al ir a trababjar:.. Taiyou-sempai

Era raro que se le dirijiera tan fria, pero, tal vez no andaba de humor asi que lo dejo pasar y se fue. Pero la verdad es que detras de este mensaje habia otra cosa mas perversa, el objetivo de Iona.

Las chicas aparecieron en el edificio de dormitorios del curso cero, donde ya tenian planeado a quien usar para sus planes, así al ver pasar a una pelirrosa con ojos verdes sonrio y se transformo en otra estudiante, Midoriko la imito.

-Hey, amiga-le grito de pronto parando su andar y regresandola hacia ellas.

-¿En que las puedo ayudar?-pregunto amablemente mientras se acercaba.

-En mucho-despues de esto le toco la cabeza haciendola desmayarse, tomo el deck de la chica, saco todas las cartas y en el device programos otras completamente distintas, al tiempo que ellas tambien regresaban a su forma original y entraban en el device de la chica, esta desperto, con una actitud distinta y se dirigio hacia otro lado, buscando cumplir un objetivo ajeno.

Coffie Card Game, es un lugar muy activo la chica se habia divertido mucho, se movia de aqui a alla atendiendo clientes, estos pedian mas regularmente meriendas acompañadas de un duelo con alguna de las chicas, pero no le pidieron uno a Yuuki debido a que ella se habia puesto en medio turno y no podia gastar mucho tiempo, al acabar el turno las chicas y los mismos clientes habian quedado encantados con ella, pues era muy linda y sonrriente con los demas y, por su puesto, sabia portarse en las situaciones de pareja, las chicas le pagaron el dinero del turno y salio hacia la estacion del metro.

-No pense que trabajaras en un Cafe Cosplay-comento Yuya de la nada, al parecer podian hablarle a la chica telepaticamente mientras estaban en la llave, ella en cambio sonrio.

-Bueno, es un pasatiempo, aparte es una buena forma de juntar un ahorro-de pronto la chica sintio curiosidad y se atrevio a preguntar-¿Ustedes hacian algo, ya saben, extra a jugar Duelo De Monstruo?-

-Pues aparte del estudio, ayudaba a mi abuelo con su tienda-le contesto un Yugi feliz, contagiando los recuerdos de su abuelo y el en la tienda

-Emm... No, solo el estudio, junto a mis amigos-comento Yudai, igual recordando a sus amigos y estas memorias de alegria llegaron a Yuuki.

-Yo... era mecanico, reciclaba partes-Recuerdos de una pelirroja amiga feliz de tener una D-Wheel hecha por Yusei.

-Ok... pues si tambien el estudio-recuerdos de dos amigos incondicionales, su amada y chicas fanaticas.

-Yo atendia una escuela de duelos de accion-recuerdos de cuatro niños alegres y adorables a su manera, dos mejores amigos incondicinales y un maestro en todo sentido genial.

-¿Por que puedo ver sus recuerdos?-pregunto confundida no era que no le gustase saber sobre ellos, pero, debia averiguar todo. Mas sin embargo, ninguno lo sabia.

El torneo no se jugaria facil, por que las rondas eran distintas y podias empezar con el tipo de Duelo que tu quisieras, incluso de otros niveles se inscribieron y se Jugarian dos rondas de cada tipo de duelo, se repetirian de ser necesario, la chica decidio comenzar con los Duelos de Realidad Aumentada

-Buena eleccion-comento Yuma de pronto, la chica ya se habia acostumbrado a que apareciesen de la nada.

-Gracias, no he jugado uno hace tiempo, asi que, quisiera cambiar algo-comento recordando que desde que llego ha jugado duelos distintos, queria seguir probando su habilidad con todos.

-Variar es bueno Nee-san-al escuchar hablar a alguien se volteo de pronto viendo al mayor que se habia enfrentado apenas ayer, quien le saludo con la mano.

-Hibari-parecía que el no podia ver a los chicos que la acompañaban, a pesar de ver espiritus de duelo.

-Vamos, deja las formalidades, puedes decirme Kazemaru-ella asintio a un dudosa-Bien, tenemos que hablar-comento en cierto tono serio, a la chica esto no le agrado

Ambos se sentaron en una bancas cercanas frente a un area de comidas a almorzar, cuando comenzaron el mayor fue quien empezo.

-Te contare, sobre Omega Flare Raizer-la chica asintio-Pero... quiero saber, de donde has sacado las cartas que tienes y quiero que me las muestres-la chica asintio con cierto temor-Yo era un niño en ese entonces...

**..:FlashBack:..**

**Se denota un dia lluvioso, va un auto que transporta dos mayores y a un niño quien emocionado, va contandoles a sus padres como termino por vencer en un Torneo de Duelos**

**-Entonces use a Omega Flare Raizer y venci Papá-ambos se rieron ante el entuciasmo del menor quien sostenia orgulloso el trofeo.**

**-Jejeje, muy bien amor-le dijo la madre, pellizcandole una de sus mejillas, mientras este hacia un puchero de disgusto, el mayor se rio al ver de reojo la escena**

**-Bien hecho hijo hay que seguir asi-de pronto el mayor se silencio y miro preocupado que al frente lo que pareciese ser una gran energia oscura desviaba el auto y lo tiraba por un barranco, el chico al voltear a una ventana, vio perfectamente a la persona causante.**

**El auto estaba destinado a caer estrepitosamente y matar a todos sus pasajeros, pero de la nada en uno de los bolsillos donde el chico cargaba su deck, empezo a brillar. De la nada Omega Flare Raizer habia salido, en forma de un espiritu de duelo a ayudarle, pero no pudo salvar a los padres del menor, quien vio con dolor, como el auto caia, pero dos puntos de luz salian de el y se metian dentro de su deck.**

**..:FlashBack End:..**

-No supe quien fuera la persona que causo ese accidente, se que es un duelista, pero si le encontrara-el sempai apreto con fuerza su vaso de refresco, mientras la chica miraba abajo apenada.

-Mi madre, tambien la mato una carta-comento con dolor-En un duelo perdio su alma, ¿Que es lo que quiere?-pregunto confundida, para si misma, el sempai, no la escucho.

-Bueno es tu turno-la chica asintio y saco de su device su deck en fisico y lo fue acomodando en orden, incluso las cartas que los chicos le habian dado.

-Bueno, mi Deck lleva por nombre, Gensokyo, se cuenta que fue un mundo donde todas ellas vivieron juntas-comento mientras juntaba una variedad de sus cartas-Eran de mi madre-comento y el mayor asintio.

-Con razon senti conocerlas, Hikaru Luna-la chica asintio, su madre habia sido una famosa multi duelista que gustaba de complacer a su publico, incluso, llegar a conocerlo, fue una persona famosa, que se entregaba a quien la admirase.

-Si... mi madre, la amaba mucho, admiraba lo que hacia, queria... bueno, quiero ser como ella-comento con aire triste y de inmediato sintio varias manos en sus hombros sabia que sus compañeros de vida estaban ahí, acompañandola siempre y ella les agradecia cada gesto, por mas simple que fuese.

-Bien, tengo trabajo de la brigada que cumplir, gracias por lo dicho, te veo luego-y asi sin mas se fue dejando a la chica almorzar.

Despues de haber comido la chica habia decidido ir a comprar los objetos que faltaban para los duelos pues ya le habian comunicado ayer que su hermana le habia mandado la D-Wheel, ahora tocaba conseguirse un D-Gazer, para los duelos de realidad aumentada, como aun le quedaba tiempo andubo viendo varias tiendas hasta que encontro un espacio donde los vendian.

-Buenos Dias...-dijo entrando con sumo respeto a la tienda en eso ve a un señor ya de mayor edad limpiando algunos.

-Bienvenida jovencita, supongo que viene a comprar uno de estos aparatitos-la chica le sonrio con amabilidad y asintio-Bien bien, entonces escojelo-la chica volvio a asentir y comenzo a ver las vitrinas. Se paso viendo un buen rato buscando uno pero ninguno era de su interes o gusto.

-Disculpe-pregunto la chica temerosamente-tiene alguno similar a estos?-pregunto señalando los gogles en su cabeza, el hombre lo penso un poco.

-De hecho... -comento buscando entre los cajones de mostrador-Tengo este-comento enseñandole un D-Gazer con el mismo diseño de la lente derecha de sus gogles. Sin mas y feliz de el diseño la compro y salio de la tienda super alegre. Pero en ese mometo se encontro a fuera a un muchacho algo mayor reclamarle a una vendedora de cartas.

-¡¿Como que no la tiene?!-pregunto ansioso. Ahora que reparaba era un chico quizas de 14, con cabello negro, con las puntas rojas, traia un uniforme de curso cero en verde con negro.

-Como esta dicho, esa carta practicamente es inexistente muchacho-repuso la vendedora sin mas cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

El chico en cambio bufo y se fue a sentar en una banca cercana, todo esto no solo fue observado por la chica si no tambien por los chicos encerrados en la llave de cristal, se quedaron confundidos un momento y luego Yudai llamo la atencion de la chica.

-Se que esta buscando-comento señalandole el Device y saco de el una la primera carta que habia en la pantalla dudosa vio al pelo de Kuriboh-Dasela, la nesecita-

-¿Seguro?-este asintio y miro al chico.

-Creeme se lo que te digo-todos los demas no entendian la platica de Yuuki y Yudai, mas la chica no presto atencion y se acerco.

-Disculpa...-el volteo a ver la chica frente a el-No pude evitar detenerme por que escuche que te asotaron la puerta en la cara-el chico en cambio se rio mientras la pelinegra se sentaba a su lado.-¿Es muy importante la carta que buscas?-este asintio.

-Me especializo en invocacion de fusion y nesecito mucho esa carta. ¡Elemental Hero Neos!, pero se rumora que es muy unica-comento sin ver a la chica y con mucha emocion.

-¿Es esta?-pregunto la chica mostrandole la original pertenencia que Yudai le habia pedido obsequiara.

-¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE ES ESTA! ¡¿CUANTO QUIERES POR ELLA?!, ¡¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER?!... o es que ¿acaso vienes a presumirmela?-la chica nego rotundamente y se la entrego sin mas.

-Se que la necesitas mucho mas que yo-ante esto el chico muy emocionado, se levanto sonrriente.

-¡GRACIAS!-grito supersonrriente contagiandole risa a la ojiverde.

-No hay de que, Enserio-comento alegre de haber ayudado a alguien a pesar de no conocerle-Me llamo Hikaru, Hikaru Yuuki-se presento y le extendio la mano el chico la tomo y la agito con entusiasmo.

-Soy Dragneel Zeto-se presento igual-Participaras en el torneo ¿Verdad?, supe que le pateaste el orgullo a Hibari-dijo el chico al recordar el nombre.

-Parece que los rumores se corren rapido-comento parandose en la banca haciendo la misma pose que adopto al pedir su actuacion a Mini-guts-¡Asi es, estas ante la misma protagonista del Show de ayer!, ¡Hikaru Yuuki Multi-Duelista!-despues de eso hizo una reverencia ante eso se escucharon algunos aplausos, ella se sonrrojo un poco y se bajo de la banca-y si participare-

-Entonces... te espero, espero que llegues a tu duelo contra mi-se apunto con su pulgar esa confianza hizo reir a la chica-Veras que para entonces Neos y yo seremos los mejores.

-Espero verlo... Espero que enserio sepas usarla-el asintio se dieron la mano y se despidieron tomando rumbos distintos.

Los combates iniciaron, Yuuki traia un D-Gazer de orilla dorada, con la lente naranja y habia una estrella en medio de esta azul, se parecia al diseño de sus gogles, ¡EXACTO!, el que recien habia comprado, la chica ya practicamente estaba anotada a la siguiente ronda, despues de todo en su campo ya estaba La invocacion Pendular donde habia usado una vez mas a las Komeiji, habia invocado a Lvl 8 Hakurei no Miko Reimu Hakurei, Lvl 8 Little Witch Marisa Kirisame y Lvl 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

-Activo Mini-Guts, ahora batalla, Odd Eyes, a por su Dark Magician Girl, ¡Rasen Burst Strike!-grito a la par que el Dragon disparaba una vez mas al terminar el duelo dio una reverencia.

Al retirarse del campo volteo a ver el duelo que decidiria a su oponente, y vio asustada como su amiga pelirrosa peleaba con fiereza contra un mayor con afan de derrotarlo sin piedad. En su campo habia muchas cartas que no habia visto, algunas las conocia. Tenia a una carta monstruo de una chica, con cabello lila, corona de flores rosas, su vestido era muy elaborado, y parecia una bella rosa, hecha de fuego, peligrosa, malvada, poderosa. Esta se llamaba Hanayo The Flamme Princess, una mas era diferente pues no estaba tan femenina se veia peligrosa, si, pero le faltaba feminismo a esa armadura llena de naturaleza, Midoriko, Green 03 habia otra que era magica de efecto continuo, se llamaba CODE: Grow, y dos mas que eran de equipamento, un escudo y una espada pero, no habia un nombre que las definiera. La chica sonrio al ver que el contrincante no encontro mas que rendirse y pasar el turno.

-Bien terminare esto, Hanayo, CODE: Grow-pidio y de su device salio explusada una carta que mostraba a la misma Hanayo, con unos pocos detalles distintos y de Lvl 8, esta la coloco encima de la carta que ya tenia y Hanayo cambio de forma y nombre ahora era Hanayo, The Flamme Queen-Equipare, Tridente de la Reina, Termina esto Flame Explosion-pidio con una cara llena de crueldad, y termino al mayor con un sencillo movimiento.

La chica se asusto, la chica le habia dicho que nunca habia ganado un duelo, mas al ver como sonrreia como se expresaba, era algo que nunca le habia visto, de la nada lo Yugi y los demas aparecieron y miraron con sorpresa a las cartas que habia usado la chica.

-No puede ser-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo la chica volteo a verlos asustada.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto al verlos con esa expresion.

-Hanayo y Midoriko son dos de las generales de Iona la carta que nos tenia presos, ellas y sus compañeras nos perdonaron la vida, asi pudimos escapar, pero nos detectaron, ahora las envio, seguro a derrotarte y eliminarnos esta vez-comento Yami con tono angustiado-Lo unico que nos queda... es confiar en que tu la derrotaras, si lo haces y a sus demas compañaras, podremos enfrentar a Iona, si pierdes, elimimaran tus recuerdos de nosotros y las cosas seran como si jamas, nos hubiesemos conocido, incluso de ser posible borraran todo lo que te anexe a la ti actual-

-Debes detenerlas-comento Yugi, pues esto era serio, ellas los habian derrotado a todos ellos-asi todo apuntara a ir por ella-la chica asintio.

-Ire, con toda las que tengo, la derrotare, encontrare la manera-ya decidida se enfrentaria a todas las que fuesen por ella, lo mas seguro era que se aprovecharian del torneo que se viviria esa semana

**ENDING:**

**Style - Nishino Kana**

**Hi-Nyan! Minna ando muy animada escribiendo no me detiene no tener internet, y bueno ¿que tal? aparecieron las antagonistas de Yuuki, las culpables de todo, ¿Taiyou se salvara? ¿Yuuki ganara? ¿Perdera? y de ser asi ¿Que sera de los Yu's?, ¿Que desea Iona?, ¿Que quiere ella?, ¿Por que esta aferrada a destruirles?**

**Si desean saberlo esperen el siguiente capitulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Key (No afirmo que preguntas seran respondidas)**

**Ok Las nota)**

***La serie Selector Infected WIXOSS me atrapo por completo, mis antagonistas son originarias de esta serie, son las LRIG, si gustan verlas pueden buscar Wixoss depues agragar el nombre de la carta (Iona, Tama, Hanayo, Midoriko, Eldora, Piruruku, Urith, Remember, Umuru, Yuzuki) en caso de mas dudas, pueden decirme en los reviews y les contesto en el siguiente cap.**

***Sip estoy segura que dije que no habia visto Yugioh! ZEXAL completa y lo sostengo, pero el SPOILER es eterno, supe que Mizuki Kotori se le confeso a Yuma al final de la serie, supuse que despues de un tiempo, si no es que en ese mismo instante, empezaron una relacion mas formal.**

***Perdonenme por no poner los detalles de las cartas pero no tengo mucho tiempo ando en el ciber**

**Les dejo Ya-Nyan!**


End file.
